Silver's Gorgeous Adventures in Love
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Yes. This is a story about how Silver's hot, dreamy, delicious abs saved the universe and it's cooler than most chickens.
1. Hotness Begins

Chapter Delicious: Hotness Begins

Silver saw his own rear end and loves that it was a sight to behold.

Shadow ran up and destroyed the essence with all his mighty power of chaos.

Silver's grand glorious self went sky high and landed in Sonic's potato salad.

"My salad," said Sonic in a dumbfounded way provoking anger to all. "That potato salad took three days to make. THREE DAYS!" Sonic pulled out a mean rifle and fired at Silver's intruding bum.

Silver felt ouchies on his presence. He marched up to the potato salad and retrieved his true love.

Sonic put his left pinky toe out of his shoe and into Silver's eye.

"I'm not sure why you are doing such a thing, Sir Sonic!" cried Silver. He slung the bun over his shoulder.

"Because we are the best kids a mother could ask for!" yelled Sonic as he pulled a laser out of his pocket.

Shadow walked over to the two hedge-guys and smiled like an edgelord who just found darkness in his fortune cookie.

Sonic frowned at Shadow's dumb arrival and unleashed the power of the sun.

"Hey fellas!" said Tails in a cheerful demeanor invoking idiocy. He twisted his two elongated tushies in order to instigate conversation.

Shadow admired the conversation piece and wrote an essay about each of the young fox's ears inside and out.

"What do they taste like, Shadz?" Sonic giggled as he played backgammon on his nose.

"He appears like an ear of ears!" cried Shadow. He pulled out a knife and stabbed a marshmallow.

The marshmallow died instantly and Silver wept bitter tears for it.

"You are such a crybaby, Silver!" barked Sonic with his eyeballs looking oh-so pristine. He was like a Kardashian with the right stuff in all categories.

"Nice categories, Sonic!" laughed Knuckles as he approached the scene with some grapes in his teeth. He ate one and then placed the rest on Silver's head.

Silver laughed at his new hat and asked Shadow to compliment him. Shadow denied the request.

Espio flew down from the skies carrying a bag full of chocolate around his waist. "The ninjas of olden times say that if you feel it, then you can glide upon wings of eagles," said the mature Chameleon.

"Nice karma, Es!" laughed Sonic as he looked down at the grass.

Silver screamed because the grass was too sacred to be looked at.

"Maybe you're just a dorky dork!" cackled Sonic as he filled his glass with the finest lint.

"Well, dude!" cried Silver. "You got me there, Sonny!"

Shadow sniffed his glove and then eyed Espio's hotness. "May I own your ear, kind soldier?" he asked with edge in his nose.

Espio dedicated his tie collection to serve the Master Emerald evermore and then everyone was an ode to glamour.

New Continue?


	2. Silver Meets Da Powah!

Chapter BUP: Silver Meets da Powah!

So there Silver was as he stood. He looked like a cross between James Dean and Mr. Bean.

"Stars are my hobby!" cheered the future-traveling hedgy. He licked the back of a stamp and surveyed the land for love interests.

He saw Blaze the Cat in the distance and thought about how much he would love that.

Shadow walked up to the guy and put one of his toes deep in Silver's ice cream. The fudge squeaked into the crevices.

"Most obliged," said Silver.

Shadow winked and pulled out his serious baguette. "This is the power of all Hedgehogs, my friend. Use it wisely." Shadow handed Silver the loaf.

Silver shoved the entire thing in his left nostril and ran down the mountain in pursuit of cat.

Blaze saw the Silver approach with the nasal baguette and he looked lovely. The green dripping from the cavity coated the bread in the finest gleaming sheen.

"Silver, are you a sane one?" Blaze the Kitty asked with a keen fondness for Silver's eyes.

Silver used his beauty to wow some airplanes. All the planes died, but were half-phoenix, so they were all resurrected.

Silver frowned at Blaze. "Blaze Catherine… why ain't you at school?"

Blaze humphed and tore Silver's favourite yu-gi-oh card to shreds. Silver wept dramatically.

Sonic ran up and smashed Silver's booty with a wrecking ball. The force propelled Silver's bottom to reverse and exit from his mouth.

Silver looked at his lost rear as it dropped to the floor in front of Blaze. "This would make a nifty wedding present, eh?" he said smiling and thinking about righteous parachutes.

Blaze smiled back and then danced to the sound of Silver's assumption of butt.

Shadow jumped over and retrieved his skeleton (he had lost it earlier). "Great thinking, Shadow!" he complimented himself.

Sonic sat on a stool and then said sadly. He laughed at the sight of Silver being hot and then shot several bullets at Jet the Hawk.

Jet caught each bullet in his teeth. He crunched them into dust and then sang "Snow Halation" as good as possible.

Shadow cried at the sound of Jet's vocal performance. "That was such a beautiful vocal display, Hokku-san!"

Sonic ran up to Silver and gave him a congratulatory handshake. "If you're strong, you can fly. You can reach the other side of the rainbow," said the majestic Blue Blur.

Silver smiled and then grabbed Sonic's blue facial life. He hugged all the cheeks and then returned the baguette.

Today was a good day.

But Dr. Eggman was on the hotness trail and death would soon be in the valley!

New continue?


	3. Chapter 9

Chapter 3: Chapter 9

"Omigosh!" cried Blaze the Cat as she saw Silver with the ring.

"I will now proceed to wrap it 'round ya finger," said Silver as he proceeded.

Blaze gazed in astonishment at the coolness of her newfound glamour. She quietly used her ears.

The ladybugs in the back alley had righteous wings in which to fly with. Silver scooped them all up in his jellyfishing net and began a new conquest.

Shadow approached Blaze's finger and thought highly of the ring. "Blaze, I have a secret for you," said the emo one.

"Blaze is my name, isn't it?" said Blaze.

"Bingo. Ohohoho!" Shadow then stuck his bottom into a cannon. He was preparing to blast off, but Vector entered via a gutterball convention.

"Shadow!" cried Vector.

"What is it, kid?"

"I'm gnarly!"

"Darn tootin'!" Shadow took a fried potato and shoved it in the cannon in place of himself. He then jumped out and offered the fat Crocodile some of the finest delicacies this side of eastern Wales.

Sonic ran by with a mound of egg salad exuding from the core. He smeared as much of the tasty surprise over Vector's toes as he could.

"Yo, Sonic, it's been a while!" said the green guy.

Sonic smirked and then sang with his whole heart. The music annoyed Shadow, but he did not say a word because it amazed him that Blaze had the ring.

Silver returned from band camp and approached the people yet again. "Good evening, chums!" said he.

Shadow stared scornfully at the future kid. "I am so mad that you have yet to scrub behind the ears, young man!"

Silver gasped and then returned his teeth to his mouth. He could chew on crispy chicken tenders more easily now.

"I agree with Shadow," said Blaze. She took to the scallops and named them Seymour.

Sonic laughed and identified his own rump to show off his salsa. "I am baffling!" he cried exuberantly as always.

Dr. Eggman suddenly bounced in upon his plump tummy and snagged the ring from Bureizu-chan. He placed the engagement band on his right pinky.

"Raise it to the moon, doc!" cried Vector with his nose still knee-deep in toe-ish egg salad.

"Oho! I finally perfected my reign of chaos!" laughed Dr. Robotegg and his whole life got more evil.

"I am a very enraged hedgy!" cried Silver. "I gotta get my ring back so I can give more marriage to Blaze!"

Blaze got mad at Silver and scolded his feet. Silver's feets got sorely offended and required therapy for two weeks.

"What do we do now, guys?" asked Vector with the misery in his dumb alligator face.

"If Eggman has the ring, then he only needs six more and he can get seven in hand!" said Sonic. He put some of his homemade can of sardines and fed them to Vex. Vex enjoyed the flavour and wondered about Sonic's outrageous beefy might.

Sonic smirked and patted his friendly reptile on the back. "That was indeed a toad!"

Vector smiled. "Gladly a day is!"

"But my heart… it aches…" mourned Silver. He returned the electric popcorn machine to the local salesclerk and life began anew.

New continue?


	4. Silver's Major Love

Chapter Guy: Silver's Major Love

The power in Silver's soul had just achieved greatness. Shadow saw it too and used rulers to measure the coolness.

Shadow was a Hedgehog just like Silver, but he led a double life as Justin the Dog in his spare time.

"Silver, is it okay if I give my arm to the army?" asked Shadow in a way that invoked a fear of life itself.

Silver nodded in agreement and helped his friend with the amputation.

Silver had a knife collection because he was a barbecue grill master from the American world of America. Shadow hated Americans because they killed Maria.

"My whole life depends on this…" said Shadow sadly. Silver chopped the arm off and gave Shadow a bandage for the loss. It helped massively.

"I'm glad life is a caring thing…" said Vector as he entered through a portal to the Nether.

"Yo, Vex, how much quartz did you find in there?" asked SiIver Gunner.

Sonic ran in and he was run down. He was having serious trouble with holding things with his hands. Now was a bad time when it came to his hobby of being a dude. He slipped as he ran.

Shadow watched as the Blue Blur fell to the ground, splashing in the muddy lands of filth and impatience.

"Shoot! Not my day…" moaned Sonic in his sadness. He curled up into the sad position and started to sing.

Now Shadow hates Sonic's music, so he threw a huge fit and grew his arm back suddenly.

Vector gasped at the tantrum and quickly jumped into a bowl of nachos for safety and style points. You see, Vector, like Silver, is trying to get a woman as well. Who will he date though?

"Hi, I'm Silver," said Silver as he answered the phone.

"Silver, this is Blaze the chicky babe," said the phone. Silver gasped.

Shadow stole the phone from Silver's hand and broke it over his knee in temperamental rage.

"Shadow, what gives? Why did you break my steezy phone? I was conversing with bae."

"That lady is not supposed to know about our bachelor club!" screamed Shadow as he tore his new arm off and handed it to Vector's nachos.

"Tell me, do you believe in hearts and love?" asked a wise alien as he flew through the ceiling. His Bionicle trading cards were looking good.

Silver the Guy nodded and put his tongue inside his shoe. "I found something, guys!"

What was it that Silver found? What is Vector gonna do that is so dang spiffy? Will Shadow be himself and get a prom date? What's up with Sonic's running?

New continue?


	5. The Life Living

Chapter Why: The Life Living

Silver and Shadow exchanged their thumbs for heroic duty. It was really a surprising sight to behold.

Silver took the thumb and marveled at its miraculous energy. It was time to consider his options.

Blaze suddenly smacked Silver in the face with Sonic's cyborg rolling pin. The shock was enormous and did a critical hit on the futuristic cheekbone.

Sonic ran in to retrieve his rolling pin and scolded Blaze for the misuse.

"I did it for the honour and glory of the Krusty Krab!" asserted Blaze.

"Shut up, you stinkin' Hanzo-main!" Sonic growled as he caressed his lovely item.

"I do believe we have a problem in the place here now, Mr. Sonic," said Vector as he entered through the chimney.

Shadow blinked with the utmost fury. "Is that you, Father Christmas?" he said in anticipation.

Vector belched and a large sword exited from his gullet. It landed at Silver's feet.

"This sword is the same sword I was born on!" cried Silver. The link was now clear.

Shadow gasped. "Silver, that isn't just any blade you wield. That's the Monado!"

Silver screamed at the Monado and used his mondo coolness to propel himself out the window.

"I think he is off to fight Eggman!" said Sonic. He began to wiggle his finger in fear of water pollution.

Blaze lit the festive turkey on fire and downed a gallon of trademarked liquid dairy products. "We need to assist that lad!" she said with her mind in think-mode.

Shadow wept bitterly because he knew the Monado was too strong for the world to handle, let alone Silver the Silver.

Vector reached into his back pocket and found his cell phone. "I'mma call Espio and tell him to bring Charmy and Mighty to da airport. Will you help me?"

Sonic spat his leftover taco meat all over Vector's sick kicks. Vector was stunned, but Sonic just grinned evilly.

Shadow gasped again. "Sonic, I finally understand now! You must be Dark Sonic!"

"No, I'm actually SonicEXE!" Sonic giggled as his wiped his fear away with Blaze's turkey.

Blaze gasped and then kicked Shadow in the face. "Get your hands off my turkey, you cad!"

Vex was in his own right to gasp. He did so when he examined his tainted Yeezys. "Blimey! I'm going to have to dig a hole through the Amazon to find another ten o' these badboys!"

Shadow did a grumpy thing with his nose and washed the windows with a clean dish rag. "All right, guys. Enough tomfoolery! We must save Silver!"

Blaze cried and the tears that fell managed to create flowers who desired photosynthesis. "I need my ring back so I may wed!"

SonicEXE laughed maniacally and flew out the window. "I'll kick Eggman's buttox first!"

New Continue?


	6. 300 Silver

Chapter eleven: 300 Silver

Shadow kicked the door down and readied his pistol. He was ready to shoot Sonic dead.

Sonic was not willing to give up tho cuz he had super strength granted to him by plot armour.

"I'm here too!" said Vector happily. He slid over to the vending machine and purchased a bag of Twizzlers. "Do you think the skies will like these ones?"

Shadow sighed and took a single Twizzler from the pack. He inserted in the hole where his amputated arm was located. Now was a helpful day.

Sonic was soon available to call the phones. Shadow answered his cell.

"I'm SonicEXE now!" cackled the evilness that had overtaken the blue one.

Shadow put two toes in his own two ears. "I can hear you, Sanik." Shadow said in sadness and woe.

"The tyranny of Egghead ends here!" laughed him.

Shadow screamed for justice, but none came. "I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will lick your feet."

Sonic laughed again because he does that. It was only a matter of time…

CRASH and BOOM!

Vector screamed when he saw death approach. It was Silver and the power of the Monado!

Silver was a badboy and a lady-killa now.

"Don't be rash, son…" said Shadow as he shot one gun.

Silver dodged every attack and punched Shadow with a bad fist.

The impact of Sliver the Hodgepodge was so cataclysmic that Shadow lost all of his breakfast from the fear. He had eaten a healthy selection of bran and other fibrous delicacies. The food had entered through the mouth, in a natural fashion nonetheless.

Shadow wept for his lost meal. Vector was crying too, but he knew Silver all too well.

"I'm sorry, but the Monado wills such behaviour! It's the only way I can rescue Fiora!" cried Silver.

"Vector is my name! Speed ain't my game!" Vector roared as he charged toward Silver and smelled everything into his gator nose.

Now Larry the Cable Guy would probably be proud of Silver for this next one because Silver got really hot and melted chicky babies' heart with his charisma.

"Buttz!" wailed Shadow. He put two more toes into the can opener and life was cast forth across Alagaesia. "How do I do it?"

Eragon rode upon his dragon and landed in the midst of the hedgehog quarrel. "Do not fight amongst your bodies!" he cried in mighty boss tones.

"I am aware of who we are as an existence!" said Silver in his lovely way. "But how do I assume the relationship as husbando with my waifu Bureizu-chan?"

Eragon was distressed by this because he had no waifus to spare ever since Saphira got jealous about hunky elf ears.

"Eragon is a protector of hate!" said Sonic and he slammed his own teeth into sacred metal with the utmost force. It was soooooo hot to most fangirls, but it also caused death to Eragon.

"This is a problem…" said Silver. With that he plunged the Monado into the deep recesses of Simpleflip's stream.

"Ay…" said Simps. He then read a sign. "a…"

This was starting to become a pickle and only time would tell whether or not life could endure on this blessed planet…

New Continue?


	7. LL Cool J

Chapter Chapter: LL Cool J

"Hollywood, here we come…" said Silver as he thought about life with his Blazy Blaze the Kitty.

Shadow shot his gun at the badness in Sonic's heart. He needed to quell such unorthodox madness.

Sonic just laughed at the guns because they had no effect on his EXE powers. Sonic was so hot too and all the fangirls in need of some extra edge were pleased immensely.

Vector understood how immense the love was. He took a fishing hook and latched it onto the window. After a quick tug, some old beef jerky made its way into the room.

"Angels!" cried Sonic as he saw.

Saw indeed. The life entered through the window and made life again.

Silver reached a hand out and clenched Sonic's neck. "Must I strangle you?" asked him.

"Sonic is no longer here! I am EXE!" rambled the beast. Hotness was one thing, but Sonic was on a whole 'nothuh level, bruh.

Silver decided there was only one way to save Son Ic.

Silver took as much of his abs as he could and enveloped Sonic in them. The wrapping of the powerful six-pack allowed the evil to exit Sonic's body.

Life looked imminent now and that was a very good sign. Sonic seemed to be a fan of Silver's abs. After all, it was not every day that it occurred to his life.

Shadow gasped. "Sonic's EXE is exiting!" he shot at the eerie essence and killed it entirely.

"Totally good shot, daddy-o!" cheered Vector. He then looked at the marking on Shadow's head. "Shadow, you have a red stripe on your head!"

"And why should you care, Vekarot?" Vector removed his headphones and revealed the red stripes on his crocodilian ears. Shadow gasped. "MY SON!"

Silver began to cry because the family reunion was so blessed. Vector hugged Shadow and Shadow hugged him back like a real fatherly G.

Sonic smiled. "My plan worked! I went evil in order to bring those two back to loving states!"

"That was a hearty ambition, King Arthur the Hedgehog," said Silver in his nose way.

Sonic was so cool today!

Meanwhile, the vicious Dr. Eggman was in his castle examining his precious ring. "OHO!" he laughed with his gut fat.

"Whatcha got there, doc?" asked Bokkun with his hotcakes in the oven. Bokkun was an aspiring chef.

Eggman the Robotnik flaunted his ring and Bokkun gasped at the flair. "And now Sonic and his friends are a deadman!" laughed the mad doctor.

Metal Sonic entered via his Mega Abomasnow and told it like it is.

"Good idea, Metal Sonic!" said Doctor Fatso. "I command death upon Sonic and his dorks, but also we need to kill all good!"

"I suggest we start with the sacred three: Eragon, Mike Wazowski, and Simps," said Metal with one tush in one hand and the other in his pocket.

"I sense Eragon is dead, but not for long!" said Waluigi, Eggman's brother in crime.

"We need life to be exterminated so I can be the eggiest thing!" cried Eggo. He punched the clock and found life in his toes. It was the beginning of the first ever man to travel to Mars.

New Continue?


	8. Lost

Chapter qwerty: Lost

Silver and the gang was a thing. It would be all over the magazines if anyone knew the truth about the Monado's true power.

"That's cool, Silver!" said Shadow. He picked a flower and did metaphors with it like some kawaii amino acid.

Vector loved the thought that Shadow was now officially his dad. He was glad to be a son to him, but there was much to learn.

Shadow sighed and handed Sonic the flower. "This flower reminds me of the health in our country homeland," said the edgehog. "It fades quickly…"

Sonic loved flowers, so he stuck it to the cheeses so he could better attract lemmings. Luckily, one showed up.

Vector used his putter to swing and kill the lemming. Shadow skinned it with his pocket knife and the friends enjoyed a brilliant feast by the campfire.

Silver began to cry when he realized Eragon was dead forever. "And we cannot even bring him back with the Luigi Chickens!" he wailed like some stupid kid.

Sonic sighed at everyone's life and then looked at Shadow's ear. "Nice bod you got there…" he mumbled.

Shadow looked at his bod and then realised he was in six-pack mode. "Well, howdy-do…" he flirted at his own abs.

Vector spat the food out from his mouth and reentered a zen state where he thought highly of Mickey Dee's.

"The Monado can't cut people…" said Silver from Smash Bros. He put eleven of his toes in the light socket and almost died from electric shock.

Shadow saved him just in time and slapped him downside the nose for being such a idiot.

Silver had the apology and then he went to think in his head. Shadow and Sonic left him alone and life was wholesome again. "What will my chicky-baby think about me when I lack rings?" said the future hog.

This was a bad episode of 4kidTV today…

Luckily, Silver had hope in his heart for next week's programming. He returned to the gang, but they were already asleep and clockin' major zeds.

Vector saw his asleep and awoke for more helping life. He apologised to Prince Hedgy and pointed to his gatory bum bum.

Silver forgave the crocodile as best as he could, using explosive TNT from Minecraft. But soon realised that the lack of Monado was a real stinker. He had no plan and could not see the future.

"Shadow is a great guy and is also my papa!" announced Vector. He gave Silver the nicest hug and set him down with a rock.

Silver cried because he felt all the emotions today. He was ringless, but had a heart with goals inside.

Sonic was smiling off in the distance at Silver's inner happiness. He broke his pretzel and ate the bits nibble by nibble.

New Continue?


	9. Guzma Smells

Chapter 0.1134: Guzma Smells

The towel Silver wore was spiffy for any hot springs visit. Luckily, he and the lads had stooped upon one.

Silver's abs were pretty good-looking when he wore a towel. He could only imagine what Blaze would think. He cried when he thought about his degrading hotness.

Shadow exited the hot springs with a bag of meatloaf slung over his shoulder. "Silver, we've come across another emergency…" he said darkly.

Silver blinked at the Shadow. "What happened?" he said, nose in hand, booty to the sky.

Shadow called over all the guys together and they discussed new happenings. Sonic was a little late because he was bingeing _House_ reruns.

"Sonic, we need you to stay focused because threats are imminent!" cried Vector with his crocodile self.

Sonic put his shoes back on and thought about life preservers. "I sure have a lot of hope in my Hedgy heart!" he said with a leer.

Silver caught the leer and his defense dropped. He then took his glove off and showed everyone his Gedwey Ignasia. "I can control dragons!" he announced from his face.

"Blaze would probably kiss that face, but we have a bigger problem…" said Shadow. "Now where's the Chaos Emeralds?"

Vector sighed and pulled out his trusty training wheels. He put them in a box and sealed the box with glue. He then handed said box to Sonic. "Do you think you can run this over to da Pokeball Factory?" he asked the blue thing.

Sonic leered again and then opened up his trunk. Vector placed the object. Sonic then ran off with the precious cargo, his eyes carrying greatness and filled with curiosity.

"I hope he doesn't get shot while he is gone from us…" said Shadow in his attractive way that makes all them fangirls die.

Silver put his toe in some chocolate syrup and then cried. "I must save the ring so I may wed, but it is too hard for my life!"

Shadow then smelled trouble and he use his platinum encased Luke Skywalker pencil machine to engulf the gang into a safe pocket.

A fiery blast hit and exploded the area like a cereal box opener. Shadow unfurled his defences and sent out the two partners of his.

Silver gasped when he saw the bloody advance…

IT WAS METAL SONIC!

"Metal Sonic!" roared Silver with loving warrior spirit in his icy cow. "What are you doing here! At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localised entirely within your kitchen?"

"Yes…" said Metal Sonic icily with less cattle arrangements.

"What is this man's plan?" asked Vector in dark tones.

Metal Sonic showed the team and the results may shock you…

New Continue?


	10. LOL frogs

Chapter BTW: LOL frogs

Sonic was gone and the Metal was in the house. But Metal Sonic had no house; he was just a fan of semicolons.

"What brings you into our lives, fiend?" asked Shadow with harsh lines. He pointed his gun at Metal with his own power.

Metal laughed because robot and laughed more because droid. He knew Artoo-Deetoo because of robot coordination.

"Metal Sonic is a laugher and it is hurting my feelings!" roared Silver. He did the thing with his expert manoeuver and grabbed Metal with seizing prowess. He used the extreme bicep muscles to hurl the robot into the ground.

Metal Sonic loved to kiss the floor because the bodies occasionally hit it. He laughed again for robot effects.

Vector growled with crocodile angst and use his Australian comb to do neat hairdos on Metal. "How do you like me now, man?" said the beastly croc.

Shadow began to cry and then he put his pinkies in a jar of peanut butter. After withdrawing the pinkies, each mouthful would become a heavenly essence.

Silver smiled at Shadow and forced the PB-slathered digits into his ear canals. He now knew the release date of Kingdom Hearts 3: The Escape Clause.

"I'm so proud to be evil!" laughed the Metal Man again. He had a steel butt.

Shadow was a stealer of many things due to his evil background on Space Colony Dork. He ran up and ripped off Metal's booty and stuck it to his own.

Silver marveled at the empowerment that Shadow had now gained. "That is such an awesome move!"

"Vector!" cried Shadow. "I am risking many things to work on my excellent righteousness… Be you not a fool, vile fiend!" Shadow exhaled and his whole toxy blew up into millions of teeny tiny fragments.

"Oh dear!" cried Silver as he examined Shadow's dead end.

Vector cried for the death of his father's quarters. But at least Metal was a taken done.

Metal made an angry face that looked like Wile E. Coyote after drawing a spell card. He dropped oil from his elbows all over the place because that is how robot. This deserved bruh.

"Well, it looks like life in back to normal, despite buttless…" said Shadow with hot salsa in his attractive voice.

Silver nodded, but had many tears left because he still hadn't the ring for his fiancée!

Vector patted Silver on the back and gave him an onion ring. This made Silver happy. This is life after all…

But next time…

Shadow is him!? Metal is an avenger of truth!? Silver gets life back!? Vector has the lofty charisma!? What of the evil doctor and his tubby gutness!?

New Continue?


	11. Running in the 90's

Chapter H2O: Running in the 90's

Man, was Metal The Dude a bad dude. He was so evil and stuff! This was gonna be a hard one for Silver and his Motley Crue. That was for sure.

Shadow grasped his pistol and blasted the Metal with his bullets. Metal was a toughy and didn't really care about owies. He was an owie-giver after all, mate.

"I cannot believe my cool gun is not to stun!" angrily said Hedgehog Shadow. He kicked the wall of rocks and they tumbled.

Silver saw the anger and was about to cry, but stopped himself from doing so because he was a macho mound of pecky abby goodness.

Vector did some breathing fire and this singed Metal, but he used Black Shield for safety reasons.

"Metal Sonic is a very tough thing!" shrieked Silver. His voice hurt Metal's ears.

Metal held both ears with his hand things. He hated Silver so much now.

PUNCH BUTT!

Shadow was shocked to see Metal regrow a new rear end. It must have been part of this robot's powers!

"I do have the strength to regenerate body parts, but I can't do it with hangnails…" said Metal Son in an icky way.

Silver used his good looks to dazzle Metal, but it was no use. It was no use because he was Silver, take this.

"I think we can kill Metal if we use our love!" roared Vector. He then called upon his muscles and used the flexing motivation from Knuckle the Echilada to do movie greatness.

"Metal Sonic is attracted!" noticed Shadow as he saw the hearts develop in Metal's eyes.

"Vector has such good muscles!" cried Metal. "I think I'm falling for how hot this world is!"

"Then you should marry someone if you have so much love, Metal," said Silver in a bronze tone because it was his third best tone.

"But who can I get as my own chicky baby? You guys always steal all the lovely ones!"

Vector smiled and traded a good smile with Metal. He handed him a cell phone. "I think you should call Breezy. I bet she is looking forward to future weddings with other robots."

Metal Sonic took the phone and smiled at Vector. "I'm glad now and I don't think I'll kill you. Dr. Eggman said I had to do it, but I refuse because I'm in a loving mood. He's so hateful that it makes me not want to think about him and obey him. Ergo, I shall go on a love quest and find hope in this universe."

"That sounds prime, Metal Sonic!" cheered Silver.

With that he handshook the man and they separated with good feelings and regrown 'toxes.

It was now or never to find the true help for wedding rings. Eggman had to be stopped harshly!

New Continue?


	12. W00K135

Chapter Retpahc: W00K135

Part of the reason so much hype was going around was because Silver had just announced Smash for Switch. The console was looking like the hottest stuff since Silver's extravagant ab and fifth.

Shadow holstered his gun and posed with angst atop the pillar. He stared at the night sky like an emo and thought about bloods.

"Is it okay that I consider Shadow to be my true dad?" said Vector.

"I'm sure it's fine because it's true. No use in hiding the truth like some moron," answered Silver. He looked at some old trousers next to him.

"You should wear those, Silver. It's good for your stoic mentality."

"Thanks, I shall!" With that, Silver slipped on the pants and was now not completely clothesless now. Sure, he used to wear gloves and boots before, but now he was getting serious and cool.

Vector understood that the power of Silver was tied to how he looked in trousers. He was now one-third Justin Timberlake.

Silver looked down at his abs and thought pleasant thoughts now.

"We need to get our booties in high gear," Shadow said jumping down from the pillar. He winked at Silver's appealing figure. Silver winked back because he was proud that he was so hot.

"We gotta find the computer room!" cried Vector.

"Yes, the computer room is probably where my dad is," said Silver.

"You have a dad?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, even futurelings like myself have parents, Shadz. My dad is really quite bad at my life though…"

Shadow saw Silver began to cry because of the life-telling. It must really hurt, especially life.

"I'm sorry your dad hates you," said the Emperor of Darkness.

"My dad is just beyond the Chemical Plant. We must go as nimbly as possible!" announced Silver.

With that, all of them went like cool dudes.

Meanwhile, Sonic had made it back to the world place for Silver's package delivery. "AH NOICE!" he exclaimed like a jerk road. "I just shaved off six seconds from my personal best run!"

"Sir Sonic, is it you?" said Blaze as she saw and went to Sonic.

"'Sup, Kitty Chat Noir? I'm here because Silver sent me with Vector's training wheels!"

"But shouldn't those be at the Pokeball factory?"

Sonic grinned at Blaze and then pulled the box out of his trunk. "I was hoping you could bless this box with your flaming magic. I'm too scared to go without it!"

"Okay, I'm gonna bless it!" And then Blazy blessed the box with real blazes as opposed to cat blazes.

"Nice doing!" complimented Sonic. He wanted to kiss Blaze for her assistance, but knew Silver would disapprove, so he just patted her head with his glove and ran off for the rest of his journey.

"He's hot too though…" mused Blaze in a weird-feeling way. "Maybe I shan't choose Silver? He is a Monado Boy… What if I chose to be Sonic's?"

This was a bad thought to have though. Blaze had better choose quickly or else Sonic and Silver will be at each other's throats with swords and maybe guns if Shadow got involved in the love sickness!

New Continue?


	13. No

Chapter Yes: No

Silver's pants were looking good and it made people love it. Eleven agreed.

Vector was stunned to see that the computer room was finally in sight. He had been searching for it for his whole life totally.

"Hey guys," said Silver, flexing so his abs were on full hot display. "Do you think my Blazin' Chicky Babe will dig me still?"

Shadow seemed worried about love. "I think she might be falling for Sonic. I know I would if I were her…"

Silver frowned at this and made some more flexing powers to accentuate his trousered abs. He should not have eaten that bowl of mayonnaise yesterday. "Clean me up!" Hedgeman piped.

Vector the Personman got his teeth open and and shot fire into the sky as a signal of past regrets. It was apparent that Silver still had much to learn.

"I suppose some of us ain't alone in this cruel world," said Shadow with angst too.

Vector was certain life was winning today. It was due to hotness and being a fabulous individual.

"Look, I shall now cut and break!" announced the Silver. He kung-foo'd the door and the computer room was now an entrance.

A man with big mushroom hair overheard the madness and turned to face the visitors. "I am stramming…" he said.

"That's Dad for ya!" laughed Silver. He winked at the camera for style points.

"Who are you, wise sage?" asked Shadow with his gun pointed at the strange paintings of close-up mushroom faces.

"My name is Simpleflips and I am a great entertainer," said the powerful one of computer.

"He's my dad and he never came back after BLJing out of my life," said Silver sadly. He eyed Simps angrily. "Why did you leave mum and your other 300 children?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. My 200 IQ prevents me from accepting this drivel as a reasonable plea."

"But we love you, Dad! Do you not love us?"

"No."

"I hear his love is reserved for Fred," said Vector as he prepared some oatmeal after one to two minutes of microwaving.

"You see, Silver, sometimes the most important decisions you make in life… are the ones you step back and think about daily… you know?" said Flimplesips wisely.

"I see and totes understand the comprehension, Dad!" said Slick happily. He then turned to the window and sang about his life, but it suddenly turned into oatmeal.

"What a triumph is DAAAAAAYYYYYYTTTTT!" growled the great entertainer until he fell asleep on stream while Roxanne and Woodman blared in the background.

"Hype days, bruh," said Shadow as he grabbed a BUPboy and jumped out the window.

Shadow always was a ransacker…

New Continue?


	14. Alchemic Watts

Chapter Reswob: Alchemic Watts

"Louis is a pretty good name, but it makes you wonder a thing or two…" said Silver finally after his life ended abruptly.

"I apologise for your dad's terrible behaviour, Silph Co.," said Shadz.

"At least we found the computah room!" cried Vector. He happily showed everyone how amazing his tush was to assert how fancy his heart felt.

"How many hearts do you have, Vector?" asked Silver to Vector like a boss.

"I understand struggles… So two," said Vector.

"Neat, because that might mean you too are a Monado Boi!" Silver then ran up to Vector and shoved his entire arm down the crocodile gullet. Moments later, he pulled out a beautiful new sword.

"That's another Monado!" cried Shadow in shock. This was indeed a thing!

"I have a bad feeling about this…" mumbled Vex. Ewan McGregor nodded in disapproving approval.

How many more lives were to spare this time though? Only time would tell…

Meanwhile at EVIL!

Dr. Eggman was so horrendously fat out of his mind. He had just wedged the television remote in between his fatness and now all hope was lost.

"I can now never flip to the _Golden Girls_ marathon!" cried fat Dr. Fatness.

Bokkun entered on his Segway Scooter and plopped an apple pie on the doctor's lap. "Take this to have to eat, Doc!" he said with coolness. Bokie was such a good boy!

"I shall taketh this pie!" announced Eggman. He beckoned to his many robot soldiers to watch his partaking of the feast.

After the feast, Bokkun looked up some new data on his cell phone. "It says here that the second Chaos SageTM has been found and talked to!"

"What say you, Bokie?"

"It appears Silver, and with himself friends, have located the Simply Flippy one…"

"Blimey! My reputation is nearing further tarnishment! Why hasn't Metal Him killed the dorky dolts?"

Metal Sonic then showed up at the window and smiled with robotic ways at the doctor. "I can give you a good answer to that, my former master…"

Eggbutt spat out his Tubby Custard in shock. How could his own flesh and oil betray him?

"You better have a pretty good reason, my son thing!" roared the Egg thing. "I did so much for you, like install your windshield wipers when you were just a little calculator!"

"I learned… love…" said Metal with hearts in his eyes.

Eggman despised love and wanted all the wedding rings to himself. Therefore, he could not accept Metal's mutiny. "I now disown you, for you are a licker of good and do not dine on the pies of evil!"

Metal Sonic teared up because his father now hated him for pursuing positive emotions, but he had to because of his new life journey. He gently kissed Eggman on the cheek for farewell and ran away crying into his iron sleeve.

Now was love or death, and Metal was not choosing the latter…

New Continue?


	15. Hot Toads

Chapter Silvery: Hot Toads

The verdant landscapes were plentiful and Silver was in the middle of it. He was looking so hot with the pants on. The pants accentuated his ripped abdominals.

But when will they be heroes? Only the most time could tell specifically.

"I can see souls. Did I ever tell you guys that?" asked Shadow.

"Nice vibes must be in your conscious, huh?" said Vector. "I'm just glad you're my dad, Shadow."

"Me too."

"Me three!" said Silver happily. "It's gonna be a magical day today, I feel!"

"Shadow, did you want to find a different computuh room?" said Vek Viper.

"Well, we have a predicament since we found two sages and they ain't great with us," said Shadow.

"I'll take it as a 'yes', then since we still need that beautiful ring for my beautiful chicky baby!" said Silver with his abs in the air.

Shadow looked at Silver and gave him a miraculous high-five. The static shock of electricity crackled from within the centre and exuded forth like a gorgeous sign of heroism.

"Mercy!" cried Shadow as he pulled out his pistol and shot the sky-high abs. The abs swallowed the bullet and spit it out like mere child's play. "What is going on with your hotness, Silver?"

"It's all good, bruh. I just have hotness to share," said Silver. He quickly took out some of his hotness and placed an ample amount in front of both Shad and Vic.

"I say, what do we do now?" asked Vector in his crocodilian mannerisms.

"Take a scoop, brethren," said Silver in a wise tone.

"Noice," said Shadow, already detecting the hot salsa enter through his stinkin' pores.

Is it time for the hotness to decide judgment upon the two beings? What will Silver think of the matter? What about Sonic and Blaze's newfound love issues? It's all that and more next time and it's a serious business!

New Continue?


	16. The 2 Hour BLJ

Chapter Dewgong: The 2 Hour BLJ

Sonic was at the Pokeball factory and he had one awesome box to put in the world. He thought about life and focus. "What's that smell?" he said hedgily.

Blaze approach Sonic from behind and put a hand on his nose. "I want this nose for glorious reasons!" she cried.

Sonic was scared because his nose was a sacred relic from 1991. If someone killed his nose, he would be at a loss. Blaze seemed so evil now.

"I want this because glory!" she repeated.

"Blaze, if you tug mah nosey too much, it'll pop off like a streamer succeeding at a two-hour BLJ."

"I don't care, Sonic. It's all a matter of perspective."

"NOOOOO!" Sonic then screamed as Blaze pulled off his nose and stuck it in her ice cream. It was now a miserable frozen treat.

"Look, I just wanted the gift shop and the bathroom," said the newly noseless Sanik.

"This is for all love!" Blaze then used the victory screechTM from SpongeBobTM and did some more trademark stuff that got copyrighted due to Aaron Webber's masterful meme powers.

Sonic did a sad frown and cried for his lost nose. "Why did you take him from me, Kitty-poo?"

"I did it for the love, glory, chaos, and malnutrition awareness!"

Sonic ran over to the box and pulled out the training wheels of crocodile. He attached both to the teeth and started rolling around at the speed of sound.

"Now I believe he has places to go. Gotta follow the rainbows…" mused Blaze in her feline ways. She saucily placed the nose cream in the luchador cabinet.

"MUCHA LUCHA!" cried Sonic. He pulled out his maracas and began to sing the best song evah.

Blaze heard this hot music and reconsidered her vows toward nose cream capturing. "Do we need to?" she asked Sir Large Butt.

"I do it for the kids, man," he replied with the Chaos Emeralds on the mind. "I need love and life to live it to the best contention."

Blaze began to cry emotionally. "I see life differently now!" She returned the nose to Sonic…

But it fell out of displacement.

Sonic had now officially lost the noseness forever.

And now Eggman had the total upper BUP.

New Continue?


	17. Arm Riddance

Chapter OP: Arm Riddance

Sonic was very proud of his life, but Blaze may have just ruined it. "I am disappointed," he said Sonically.

"I am apologetic for your nose not being located specifically, Sir!" cried the Blazer.

Sonic took one hand and curved it so that he cupped his own perfect ear with the utmost hedgehog energy. He wiped back to conclude that he had indeed owned a head at least several minutes ago. He looked behind himself and found that he had a heel.

"Blaze, I am going to now indulge in this new treat!" said Son the Hedge. He wrapped a napkin around his neckless hedgehog neck and took a bite. It as enjoyable nonetheless.

"Are you an okay guy?" asked Blaze.

Sonic nodded and took Blaze by the hand in smartness. "What do you request of me, milady?"

"I am having trouble enduring love, Sonic!"

Sonic laughed and then ran into the Pokeball factory with his dumb face on display. "I say, is Tails in this building?"

Tails poked his head out from the cubicle where he was housed and ran up to Soso and Blayblay.

"Hiya, Butts!" said Sonic like a greeting card with the olive garb from the army of justice.

"Hey, Sonic! Long time, no see!" said Tails in his way of near idiocy. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, Tails, Silver is on a wedding quest to retrieve a ring fo' his chicky babe!"

"Who is this lucky woman?"

"I am!" cried Blaze. She concluded the toes of Tails were a brilliant specimen from their encounter.

"I am so proud of Silver for being a hot man!" Tails screamed into Blast's ear. He then smiled at Sonic's ownership of noggin after all these years. "Where's your own chicky babe, Sonic?"

"Don't have one yet!" Sonic said with a wink. "But I will soon be in desperate search of one that I can less-than-three with all my hedgy heart!"

"Love is very mysterious, so you should be careful," said Blaze.

"I have to live on the edge. Preferably on tomorrow's," said Sonic as he examined Tails's own abs. They stunk because they were not muscly or toned to all angles. "Tails, you need to work out if you want all the gals lovin' yo' sorry duo-keister!"

Tails frowned at Sonic's apparent rightness. He hated when Sonic said things like this that hurt his feelings. Tails was sensitive to these kinds of things because he was a fox and so is Eevee, I guess.

"I'm a hater, but I ain't no fussy chicken!" laughed Sonic as he patted Tails on the head with his glove.

"Get that stain-ridden attire off of my gorgeous golden locks, you buffoon!" roared Tails. He pulled out his pistol out from within and shot the hedger's arm clean off.

Sonic bled like a toad inserted into a trash can from a high distance. He held his loss port like a wagon with eleven wheels. "Tails! You accidently shot me!" he cried dramatically.

"It was no accident! I'm sick of you treating me like your sidekick, bucko! It's about time the student has become the master. I'm gonna have your stinkin' head on a platter!"

"Deary me!"

"Deary you…"

POW! POW! POW!

More shots filled the air and the drama had only just begun…

New Continue?


	18. Punch Kill

Chapter L: Punch Kill

Tails used a gun to shoot death at his once friend. Sonic could not believe his eyes or a large assortment of fireflies.

"Well, slap my eyelids shut and call me 'Solomon'!" cried the Sonz.

"I didn't have any stinkin' toady idea that Tails was an offensive evildoer!" commented the feelings deep within Blaze. It was like trumpets!

"Gee, fellas, I didn't want to have to do these kinds of threatening hurts, but my heart is indeed a fragmented organ at this point."

"Far out! Now the jokes on you!" laughed Sonic funkily. "Karmic kickback, ha-ha!"

"Just watch my two butts, will ya!" Tailed roared this thing at Sonic and it was a scary thing. He rotated the tails on his tush to fly high.

Sonic dodged the incoming fire from his evil friend. "But why?"

"When all alone in my stinkin' ugly chair, I just go about wishin' like a bag of Paulie Pretztails!" Tails then planted the danger into Sonic's ear canal.

Sonic went deaf for the first time that day. It was an "eerie" experience.

"I'd giggle, but I cannot hear objects!" screamed Sonic. His deafness disallowed the sound control. It was a science-specific knowledge.

Blaze screamed at the scariness of Two-butts and ran out the door. "I have to warn Silver the Hot Thing! I need to be engaged to him soon or else Tails and Sonic will end up killing each other's guts out!"

She stopped when she saw a thing next to a smelly wall. She approached it and loved the look.

The thing was a ring. Not just any ring, but a special ring to find out who was the ringiest. She slipped the thing onto her finger thing and thought about love.

"But now I have a choice as a powerful being with the ring!" Blaz said bluely. "I can choose to find the hot stud I wanna keep to myself forever. I can choose against marrying Slivs!"

This kind of power needed some great responsibility, but Bae the Kratt Brother was part idiot due to SimpleFlips's control of the minds of every distinct individual.

"Gee willickers…" She paced along the grassy ground with deep thinkings in her stupid head. "I am smarter than the sagely SimpleFlips though. Therefore, I can control da foo-ture!"

So, Blaze went full power in her head and became the smartest being to ever exist. Simps looked down from his window at the sudden feline enlightenment and sighed in distress.

"You know… sometimes… you need to take a step back… and learn from your mistakes every so often…" said our dad. He then turned back to his computer and gasped.

TJHenryYoshi had just made an announcement that he was siding with Eggman!

All chaos was now uncontrolled…

New Continue?


	19. PAC-MAN

Chapter Me: PAC-MAN

Shadow was admiring Silver's pristine abs. "N," said he.

"Thanks, I work out for the ladies!" announced the studly Silph Co.

Vector knew this to be true. He gasped at life tho.

"What is wrong, Victor?" asked Silver as he posed to show off more glorious muscle mass.

"I just realised that Sonic has been absent for quite too long a time. We should go back; I believe something horrible may have befallen him!"

"Sounds like a load of melarky!" roared Shadow. He quickly turned to the toilet and lifted the lid. He found Chaos Emerald just floatin' there. "I will take this one. We may need it later."

"Shadow, that is an attractive thought. I hope you are blessed with a good life to love!" cried Silver. He gave Shadow a congratulatory noogie.

"I feel like I could boogie to that noogie!" Vector laughed as he pulled off this sick dance move that looked less dabby and more fabby.

Shadow and Silver clapped and then they held hands and then they ran off together and Vector was proud.

But then, a horrible thing happened that moment. "Hey guys!" said an evil voice.

"Good gravy!" cried Silver. He pulled out his toenail clippers to defend against evil.

"Halt! Who goes there? Did I remember to put my abs together?" Shadow said coolly.

"My name is evil! They call me Infinite!" said the baddie.

"You look like the roughest of waves!" cried Silver. He really wish he had his smiting Monado right now.

But the Monado can't cut people…

And Infinite was a people!

Vector realised this and began to cry. "Oh, Dad and Silver! Please don't die today!"

"We shan't, my son…" said Shadow as he loaded his gun by filling it with his exuding charisma. This would get the drop on da enemy.

Meanwhile…

"I have a ring to make decisive decisions now…" said Blaze in a dark tone. Her new powers were deadly. She could bend all of time and space with her newfound glory.

Sink was fighting Tiles and it all seeming bad, but Blah did not care at all because she all empowered.

She wished for a new hunky dude to enter her life. Immediately she noticed all the men around her grow buff pecs and hearty abs. It was Gorgeoustown USA!

"Now to find a suitable male counterpart!" she said with her coolness. Blaze was a mistreater of her new strength.

She eventually found a hot guy. His name was Bean the Dynamite and he had a beak that was really different when it came to smooching.

"May I kiss you?" Blazy asked the cheese-headed Bean boy.

"You may because I have love in my face," replied the avian fellow.

They put feline lips and the beak end together like an amazingly loving Lego set. They did an inhalation to pucker up good and the kiss was now clearly for love instead of boo-boo removal like yo mama.

"I had an enjoyable kiss, Bean!" said Blaze happily and alive.

"As did I, creature!" replied hot pecky-abby Bean. He had more muscles than an oyster bed.

"We should kiss more often as a couple! Let's get married!"

"Alas, I haven't a ring of me own. Can you find me one?"

"No problem! I am the cat and cats can do things, you know."

New Continue?


	20. Sea Cucumber 7

Chapter Kevin: Sea Cucumber 7

"It's a new day, everyone!" announced Shadow as he put his eyes at the sky. He saw no moons, but rather suns. He also saw the son of himself, Vector.

"Good morning, Dad!" said Vector happily as he woke from not being dead. They had just beaten Infinite off screen because.

"I am awake too and I care a lot about it," said Silver. He stuck both of his hammers up Vector's incredible nasal passage. He felt this was necessary and a noteworthy task.

"Cool days, amiright?" said the plugged crocodile.

Shad humphed and put his gun in his hottest hand used for checking checkbooks at the stock market.

"Shadow, am I detecting some hostility?" said Silver as he removed his hammer from the alligator USB ports.

"I'm unhappy about college life…" he murmured. He began weeping tears of dumbfounded distress. "I just don't know if I can pay for my son to go there!"

Vector frowned and began to cry too because now he could not become a hunky brain surgeon like Barry Goldberg.

"Poodoo…" rasped Silver like a berry. He immediately shoved his entire arm up the honey tree. He knew he'd find better wifi if he searched a little higher.

Shadow cried more. "I think I'm dying as well. Look at my scar!" Shadow showed everyone the scar on his right pinky toe. It looked like death approaching.

Vex wailed for truth. "I love you, DAD!"

"I love you, SON!"

The two hugged with love of family. Silver did not have good feelings about this; his father never hugged him…

"FIRST TRY… IDIOT!" the worlds echoed in his hedgehog mind because Silvy's dad was Simpleflips.

"My dad BLJ'd outta me and my 300 siblings' lives…" said hedgy man sadly.

Shadow deeply respected Silver's thoughts like a brother. But he wasn't a bro because Silver was from a different origin called "Simpleflips". Shadow was from butt-stinkin' Space Colony Ark.

"I believe there is one thing left to do, Silver," said Shadow finally after much love was put into relationshipping.

"I concur!" said Vector as he stared at how hot his own rear end was. Maybe the chicky babes would soon notice the interstellar salsa!

"We need to find the Michael," said Shadow and his abs glistened in the sunlight like a reflective Professor Kukui midsection.

"Aye!" cried Silver. He quickly took a look at his pants and noticed they still deeply accentuated his pecky-abby goodness. He looked like Bruce Willis before he had died.

Vector was suddenly interrupted by a spooky feeling. "I can see ab people…" he whispered in fear.

Shadow knew this fear all too well. It was a stinkin' Rattata wearing a Focus Sash and carrying Endeavour! "We ain't gonna take too kindly to this hunky junk…" said he.

Silver winked at Shadow because his own abs were good-looking and leagues better than the alien hedgehog's. "Time travel helped me gain this kind of charismatic appeal!" announced he.

Vector belched and took a long hard stare at da hedge abs. "I can almost see my own future in them!"

Vector then gasped. All of a sudden… he did see the future in Silver's abs!

New Continue?


	21. Danny and Arnold

Chapter [food]: Danny and Arnold

"The future is ours to decide!" cried Silver as he flexed the future within his glistening abdominals.

Shadow marveled at Silver's goodness. At least someone in the gang knew how to ab responsibly. Sonic had abs sometimes too, but he was a total mipsclip.

"The abs speak a warning…" translated Vex the stinkin' Crocodile.

"What doth they speaketh?" asked Silver as he flexed harder. His biceps started making hotter noises and this could probably attract women from the future and past.

Shadow made a dissatisfied mug and punched Vector for his insolence. "You must translate with clearer minds, my son!" he said like an angsty father.

Vector did a harder job and finally decoded Silver's six pack. "I see it says to go north!"

So, they did that and it was a heroic sight.

Meanwhile, Dr. Fatbutt was still doing evil thinking in his evil lair of science.

Bokkun stopped by with a can of assorted cashews and fed them to his scientific genius father. Eggman slurped them up like a vacuum that frightened parakeets everywhere named Antonio.

"Straight up, now tell me, Bokkun…" he sang like that one judge from American Person. "How fares my ring retrieval mission?"

Bokkun looked at his high-tech watch that displayed time and let him Henshin-A-Googoogaga. The watch spat out data about where the rings were located. It seemed like Scratch and Grinder were closing in on one just that second.

"Delish!" laughed Fat. "Soon all the wedding rings in the known universe will be mine and I shall rule with fists of iron! BWA HA HA!"

The watch then spat out additional data, but this was a more attractive form of data…

It was Arthur stinkin' Timothy Read. He held his dog Pal evilly like the psychopath he was known as in Elwood.

"Well doom, man!" cried the doc. He put his fatness in a container and shelved it in a special hidden area named "Julius Caesar".

"I came to break idiot bones and take names, Dr. Eggman!" announced the Bizaardvark.

Eggman scratched his stupid bald cranium and it made a thinking sound effect like when you eat a soda and then get an idea about how to use the sugar for solving world hunger.

"My dad is thinking," observed Bokie the cool kid. He wanted to pet Pal, but he knew Arthur was a vicious woodstink.

Arthur poshley heighted the Eggman in the gut and his single ring of seven in hand fell out! Oh dear!

Arthur now had one ring in hand. He only needed six more!

But now all three rings were found and only four remained. Blaze had a new one that turned Bean into a hunker cheesy boy. Scratch and Grounder were gonna get one up the way. Arther had the third, which was Silvy's original belonging. Now was a hatred war, but it all stemmed from love!

New Continue?


	22. Mang0 pwns Leffen

Chapter ahfkjsdkafoewiw: Mang0 pwns Leffen

"What a hot life!" smiled Blaze as she was in love with her new life.

"I concur with you because our love is stronger than a golden banana," agreed Bean. He reached over the sofa for a can of refreshing, nutritious Mountain Dew. "I just hope Brendaniel reviewed this one before I take this next sip.

Bean took the sip of the MD and immediately collapsed onto the floor dead. It was a shocking sight to behold!

"Oh my, he is dead!" cried Bla. She wept bitter tears for the death of her new husbando. He had died so inexcusably.

Or maybe he just died because I said so, stupid. Ever think of that? I'm sorry I called you stupid…

Blaze looked at her lovely ring that she had found earlier and sang a song of pride containing it all. She loved the idea of Bean's dynamite abs, but now he was a deadman.

"I wish I could find a new reverse chicky babe! I must do my best to be a hero to my own self!" she said as she ran into the nearest hotel.

Mighty the karma-licious Armadillo was manning the front desk. Blaze shot him with the ring's powerful essence and Mighty's muscles adourned the endless possibilities. Out came his textbook pecky-abby goodness!

"Am I allowed to be in love with you, Mighty?" asked cat thing to the army of dill, yo.

"Well, are you into pretty people, hot stuff?" he said with a cool eyebrow movement. He then showed Blaze how he danced and it was trophy day for everyone in that hotel, baby.

Blaze moved onto her power to kiss well and she did it to Mighty.

Mighty enjoyed having grand smooches accompany his life, so it was a pretty neat thing to exist in his life just then.

"So, Blargh, ya'll wanna get married right this sec?" asked the hunky dude.

"Of course! It is why I don this ring on my finger," she replied with much gratitude.

The minister arrived via a flying potato ten minutes later and luckily Mighty had consumed zero Mountain Dew bottles.

The minister was none other than Ray the Flying Squirrel. He wore a robe that made him look like Dr. stinkin' Zaius from Planet of the Chicken Pasta. He also grew a beard and Blaze knew about the six-pack he had been working on lately in the gym.

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony!" announced Ray to the crowd in the hotel. "Does anyone believe the two of them shan't wed?"

One doofus raised his hand. "Blaze can be chicky babe because of her ring, but dat stag ain't got nuttin' on his finguh!"

Everyone gasped because it was a true sight that Mighty refused to have an apparent finger wrap.

Blaze was pretty mad at this. "Where is your own lovingkindness, my honey bunches of oats?"

Mighty shrugged and Blaze kicked him in the eyeball. She then commanded him to find his own ring for the wedding privileges. It looked like a dangerous road ahead for any Armourdiller…

New Continue?


	23. Illumination Entertainment

Chapter Hop: Illumination Entertainment

"Hmm… learn to seek truer truth, you must…" said Yoda. Silver and the squad had finally arrived at Dagobah.

"According to the staggering sheen of my righteous abs, we are to head north which is where we have found you, Yoda," said Silver the Hotness.

Shadow eyed the green guy in mad taste because he hated the idea of Star Wars in his fanfic. He scoffed like a brat who did not receive a good toy.

Vector sighed because his dad was on the verge of dying and it made his gut uneasy. He wanted to punch death for the feelings it caused.

"A solid answer for you, I might have!" said Yoda in a cheerful old Jedi manner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a round object.

Silver gasped wildly. "Holy snootz lickin' all mah cheese! A ring!"

Shadow eyed the ring instead of Yoda and felt hope enter his dark world.

Apparently, Vector saw the ring too and he soon developed these bizarre feelings for it. He then ran up and swiped the ring from Yoda and stuck it on his fingy.

Silverado gasped and kicked Vector in the Alligator tushtush. "Unhand that relic, cad!" cried the buff lunatic.

Vector grinned and admired his newfound splendour. "I have my own ring, I need it for love purposes, ya know," said he.

"You vile boooooooooty!" Silver stuck his entire arm up his nose and pulled out his own pancreas. He swung the dislodged organ like a medieval flail and attacked Vex with it, homie.

Vekkvekk was knocked out cold, but the ring remained firmly on the reptilian digit.

"Shucks!" interjected Shadow. "I can't believe the ring was his destiny!"

"Yeah, it was a shocker for me too!" replied Slink.

Shadwa gave Slunk that chillin' charisma in the twinkling eyes and then pressed his brotherly hedgehog edgehog hand on Silver's shoulder. Silvo immediately felt the urge to begin the weeping eyeballs for ring-capturing.

"Do you not see the error of your ways, Silver?" immensely discussed Shadow in a concerned way. "I can see that my son is completely possessed by the ring. You were starting to get that way too! Look at your abs and tell me truth!"

Silver looked at his own solid abs. He then examined how Shadow was a teller of heroic duty. "Okay, I trust everything you have laid upon me," said he.

Yoda smiled and was glad that Silver had learned his lesson.

Shortly afterward, Silver and Shadow picked up Vic and carried him to safety. Silver put his pancreas back into place through his scrumptious abdominal magic.

All of a sudden, an arrow was shot at the three guys! It was from a bow that was owned by…

Da…

Da…

DAAAAAA!

Mighty the Armadillo!

New Continue?


	24. Silver's Awesome

Chapter Gordon Ramsay: Silver's Awesome

"Pooh…" respired Silver with an exhaled sigh as he breathed out from his lungs in an expulsion of oxygen.

"It is indeed I, Silver! I am Mighty the Armadillo!" announced the newcomer.

Silver saw da ring wrapped around his finger and he had to let it linger. Did he have to?

Mighty looked at how Snivy was distressed and thought about how amazing each other's lives were. Silver probably had primer abbage than Mighty.

"Why do you have a ring? I must get that object!" cried the young ear-owning armadillo boi.

Silver was a baddie. Mighty knew this. Slivi flaunted his bling bling at Moomoo like a boss.

Mighty retaliated with the revelation of his perfect nose.

Silver was a livid person due to this sight. "My mama don't like you…" he mumbled. "And she likes… EVERYONE!" Silver did a scream of warriors and plunged his hard knuckle into Mighty's cranium. Mighty's face almost exploded!

But Mighty had the strengthened bones in his noggin. He could not get a killed.

Shadow saw Silver's angst and rushed over in order to make sure his own angst was intact. He made grumpy eyes at Silver's hotness now.

"Curse you, Silvio. I is only the supposed to be one of angst have, ya see?" noted Shadow with some stylish rap lyrics in order to pump up onlookers of his dark formidable angst.

"I'm sorry you don't want anyone to see this, but it's true, Dad," said Vector to Shadow to save sane thinkers.

"My mama don't like you either!" said Mighty as he punched the SiIvagunner in the stinkin' nose. Silver's blood and mucus intermingled and shot forth from the nostrils. It splashed on the ground and prevented next year's wildflowers from blooming.

It was a dang shame, dawg…

Mighty stared down the injured hedgy. "And she likes everyone…" he said as he karate chopped the ever-loving crud-noodles out of Silver.

Silver was pained and bloody and almost a dead object, but his faith in love kept him alive further.

"Silvu is almost dead! Holy wise!" cried Victor the Caiman.

Shadow humphed and loaded his pistol. "If I shoot the armadillo, then I will get major brownie points on the hotness eBoard," said he.

"No Dad! Don't shoot or else the recoil of gun will break your spine and make you dead faster! You must live!"

"You are right, my son…" Shadow lowered the pistol and tucked it back underneath his eyelid flab where it belonged.

Silver was in a bind and death was a guarantee without Mr. Shadooo's help. Mighty probably was gonna be a victorious man!

New Continue?


	25. Mucha Lucha

Chapter Milhous: Mucha Lucha

Silver looked at the abs on Mighty. How did his midsec get so tantalizing?

"You look hot. Don't kill me," said Silver to Mighty in a true way.

"I must kill you, for you have a ring!" said Mighty to Silver in his own true way.

"I see that Silver is communicating with his fight-mate," Shadow said as he squatted down and removed some ramen out of his backpack. He cooked like the proest tutor of chef and then buried it in a hole he had dug earlier. He was not in the mood to ever eat for much longer since Silver's dumb battle was taking too much time to finish itself.

"I hate fighting between those guys. We should tell them to stop," said Vector.

"I agree. Hey, you two, cease."

Silver and Mighty ceased.

Silver looked at the killer abs on Mighty and wished they were his to obtain on an eBay bid war.

Mighty also saw Silver's abs. "May I think about them?" said Morty.

"You may not," replied Silo.

"Do you see the ring you have, individual? I wish to have it too for I am having my first marriage today!"

"I have a fiancée too which is why I have need of the wedding band."

"We can help each other and find two rings then. But I will stick by you and not fight unless you do not promise my own ring for my own chicky baby."

"Okay. We agree to help you if you don't kill my smart bum." Silver looked over at Shadow and Vector and they both gave an "okay" sign to him for signals. "However, you must follow the '7 rules of Silver's Abdom'."

"I agree to the terms, but I must hear them audibly first."

Silver took a hand into his pants pocket and relinquished his royal paperwork. It made him feel awfully superior to everyone in the area, especially when they had no choice but to watch him accentuate his very neat ab ownership.

Silver pulled out a small sheet of paper from his pocket and read from it to Mighty the Aaaaaa.

"The 7 Rules of Silver's Abdom: A divine collection of the perfect orders of studly charisma, handed down from the heavens by the angels themselves.

"Rule 1: Never have an owl here again, on the branch of a tree.

"Rule 2: Abs have a ranking system from 0 to 10. Silver and other earthly deity-like individuals have 11-point abs. This grants such a person undeniable hotness that is unbeatable.

"Rule 3: Some abs are treated better than others and this is a fact. Not all abs have their tone turned up to eleven unless otherwise noted.

"Rule 4: 'Watch for Rolling Rocks' can be collected in 0.5x A presses, but first we need to talk about Parallel Universes.

"Rule 5: If it exists, it has to do with Silver's abs eventually.

"Rule 6: If two or more Silvers ever existed at the same time, then it is under the divine jurisdiction of the three governing Chaos Sages of the universe in order to determine which one of the two or more Silvers are to be let allowed to continue existing.

"Rule 7: Divine intervention can be compromised only if the Silver is left alive as the two parties are mutual. Should the two be separated, Silver's abs must be slathered in jelly to prevent universal deterioration."

The rules were read. Now Mighty was wiser and a team member of the Fellowship of the Silver.

New Continue?


	26. M

Chapter W: M

Silver and Mighty agreed on certain ab-ness. It was a cool thought to have and if you think the same thing, then you are super cool as well.

Clearly, Silver had superior abs to Mighty, but Mighty's salsa was creeping up on the charisma factor.

"I can see that we are all together as a single entity now, friends…" said Shadow like a darkness manager.

Vector winked at Mighty to let the beefy armadillo know about the ab approval. "I think this team can stop Eggman from his evil ways!" announced the cheery croc.

"But alas, I shall wither away to nothingness any moment as well all know," Shadow reminded the guys. You see, Shadow was dying of severe reasons probably due to his entitlement as "Ultimate Lifeform".

"I'm just glad now for us with two rings!" said Silver. He brushed his abs with the new ring they had received from Yoda and then placed it in between two of his six packs and squeezed hard like a coconut killer.

"The metal does not mar when given this excruciating pressure," observed Victo.

Silver smirked at his ring's toughness and stuck it on his own finger. "With it on I can wed my chicky babe 110 percento!" he said with his hunkiness.

Mighty smiled and looked at his own absence of ring. "As Egghead has one. We are winning like heroes!"

"Yeah, 'cause we're Silver Heroes!" Soov jumped into the air and karate chopped an approaching badnik. "I could see evil in that one's eyes…"

Everyone gasped.

"Yes, thank you for recognising just how studly and hot my swaysway is, my dudes." Silver said this as he took a glance at his rear and realised the awesome rumpage was honourable like ninja codes.

"Noice, but you have a lacking in heroism, don't thee?" observed Vic again because.

Silver frowned. "You found out a secret I held close and tried not to divulge, Vex…"

"Well, we had better hurry and find the third sage in order to get all rings at defeat evil," said Shadow. He suddenly grabbed his toe…

Shadow was having a toe attack!

It was a rare disease that only hedgehogs could get when exposed to too much radical six-packs.

Vector cried as his father died.

"Do not worry, my son. Weep not, for I will return after you gain courage…" said Shadow sadly in his stinkin' death that smelt bad.

"How do we revive you?" asked Svvvvv.

"Just believe in you heart, starboy…" And then he died and ascended to the sky with his angel wings.

Vicoo was gonna bawl, but his dead dad told him not too so he manned up and got love in his heart instead of on the exterior.

Silver wanted to cry too, but he was much too gorgeous for that. He turned to Mighty who was also sad and they high-fived because they believed in Shadz's blessing.

Now was their time to get your game on for Shadow's legacy!

New Continue?


	27. FREDDY FLYNTZ

Chapter Ledyba: FREDDY FLYNTZ

Sonic was still in a heated battle with Tails the Psycho. Tai shot the guns and it bounced off the walls when it missed Stunky's blue-quilled features.

"Why are you shooting and trying to make me push up my daisies, Tails?" asked Sonic with pure intent.

"I hate you because you mistreated my allegiance!" roared Tails as he continued to fire metal at Sonic and Swiss major cheese up in there.

"I am ashamed!" cried Sonic. He rolled into a ball and shot himself at Tushes and knocked both of the guns out of hands.

"I am not done killing you, SONIKKU-SAN!" Tails then used his tails to invent and destroy. He pulled out a radical rifle that had a compass in it. He loaded with the stuff of destructive shooting and started firing like a new madman.

Sonic was shot and hit by one bit of Tails's ammunition. It splattered on his right shoulder. "No prob! I can lick it off!" So Storky the Hemmingway proceeded to use his tongue for help.

Tails said a bad thing about Sonic's mum and this was outrageous! He would never be allowed on 4KidsTV ever again now.

"Stinkin' Tails made a hurtful comment and it is clearly offensive, but now season 4 of Sonic X is cancelled forever because of his insolence!" Sonic gasped to himself and Tails.

Tails did not listen and then started to say horrible things about Sonic's butt. He even called it a "Bad Corgi" which is the worst insult a hedgedork can have said to his grand tushy-kinz.

Sonic grabbed a loose dowel from a chair and shaved it into a spear using his attractive delt quills.

Tails started shouting more abominations like "Moosen" and "Meadowlark" and other things that can get you thrown in prison. Sonic totally hated the foulness though.

"Tails! I want you to return to a sensible state or else I will determine your life!" cried the Blue Blur as he readied the spear.

"I can't control my actions because my hatred for you knows no bounds!" Tails growled as he shot more surprises at Sonic.

Sonic was now covered in the ammo of Tails's horrid rifle with the compass. He took the spear into his hand and hurled it at his former sidekick.

Tails was impaled by the twin tails and was pegged into the wall. "I am now trapped!" he yelled evilly like a darkness.

"That's what you get for being an irresponsible plague!" said Zonnc heroically.

"I hate you…"

"Good! Because I strongly dislike your harmful attitude, Tails! Think about the children for once, dolt crusader!"

New Continue?


	28. Paul

Chapter Wall: Paul

Sonic looked down at Tails on the ground. His twin rotor rumpage was nailed into the wall and not ready to move any longer.

Sonic stooped down to Tails's level and yanked off his friend's hand like a Mr. PotatoHead. He took the evil fox arm and inserted the entire thing into his own mouth.

Soink searched around his mouth with the hand until he found a nifty area. He squeezed Tools's fingers like a pair of pliers and wrapped around his located item.

Segaboy gave a quick tug and his most prized orange popped out and landed on the floor next to Tails's face. Sonic then proceeded to return the arm back to his friend and showed him the glorious and holy orange. Tails was thoughtful and ate of it all.

"This is my final blessing to you Tails!" announced Zonxy. "It be my last because you became such a horrid Mipsclip after that stunt you pulled with the guns and glory."

Tails was sad and angry, but he did understand where his former best friend was coming from. He began to cry because he was unaccepting of how right Sonny was.

"I hope you cry a lot and then get your stinkin' butt chopped off, Tails!" said Soccer seriously. He then ran away from Tails with his fast speeding legs.

After a while, Sonic met up with Blaze the stinkin' purple Cat. "Hello, lady! What are you doing in this vicinity?"

"I am here waiting to wed, Sonic," answered Billz.

"Righteous way to spend the last days of bachelorette-hood, that's what I always say!"

Blaze realised the thought process of Sonic and then noticed how interesting this made him. She slowly edged up to him and gave him a polite smooch for love interest. "I am giving you that because it was a gift I want you to give someone," said she.

"I understand completely! You want me to deliver this kiss to your fiancée. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"Yes, please contain my love and deliver that kiss to my studly hunksworth with your super speed."

"Can do, will do, done, baby cakes!" With that, Sonic ran off into the sunset like the knight of ages yet to come.

"That does make life loving more to others," Blazer reassured herself.

New Continue?


	29. Silver Again

Chapter Cobalt: Silver Again

Silver screamed when he saw the Mighty and Vector. "I can't believe Shadow is dead!" he said with anguish.

Vector wept some, but stopped because they had to get moving and save love.

"If we love, then we can't persist through the unimaginable errors of earth," said Mighty in a cool and instructed way. Mighty had a good way of saying these kinds of things and it made Silver really glad that he decided to recruit him.

"Based on our current standings, we should find Miccus right away before another one of us dies," said Silver to the others. He then put his hands in his pockets and tightened his abs.

Vector took a nice long look at Sloop's abs and then looked over at Mitty's. Shovel had definitely the better pack Vector preferred.

"Hotness dwells, so be careful," said Mighty in a warning way.

Silver nodded and took his fists like a cooler man. He tiptoed with the other two and needed to be quiet.

"BAKAW! BAKAW!" crowed a danger from behind. Silver and the gang turned around and saw EVIL behind them all!

It was the dumbots that Eggman had owned and constructed with his own two hands and single moustache. Scratch and Grounder was their names, homes.

"That is a chicken I want to destroy with my killing spirit!" roared Mighty. He pounced atop Scratch and beat the everloving toad out of the guy.

Grounder screamed as he saw Scratch's head get mutilated by Marty's armadillo fists of legend.

But Scratch had an antidote because his metal was infused with Sunny D. Unleash the power of da stinkin' sun!

Mighty gasped at the regeneration and bowed to Scratch. "I will dedicate my life to you as long as you spare me and my abs, O great chicken…" said he.

Scratch cackled again and then punched Mighty in the face with hardness and it hurt the guy hard.

Silver gasped and Vector did a slight gasp because he's a crocodile and also because I said so, pleb.

"We need to combine our efforts in order to negate their ability!" deduced Silver as he danced abulously on the floor.

Vector picked up a qualm and studied it. To this day, there stands a brilliant statue next to Buckingham Palace with Vector holding up said qualm and it reminds people about the heroism they all displayed this day.

That is because this day was a legendary one and you would probably never believe your eyes if you saw it in real life.

"That's hot what you can do with your abs, but as robots, Grounder and I are unstoppable when it comes to charisma!" said Scratch.

"Aha! So that's their molding secret!" thought Silver aloud for all to here.

"I can see we must fight with terror and finesse," said Mighty. He unhinged his nose and let loose a storm of chaos.

The chaos hit Grounder and killed him instantly due to Mighty's amazing nose prowess.

If John F. Canada saw the power within Mighty, he'd probably promote him to some sort of royalty and also knight the other two for their contributions as well.

Scratch was sad and mad about the death of his shorter buddie and now he wanted to slay the three opposers. It was a true day of reckoning.

New Continue?


	30. Llama Lord

Chapter Carl: Llama Lord

Scratch put his real tush in the game now. He attacked with full power in his systems like a true Eggman relative.

"Scratch has a bad power that can kill. We must quell it!" shouted Silver as he shot psychic attacks at the robotic foul. Scratch deflected the stuff.

"Dorks!" roared Vector. He could not believe his dad had just died and now Scratch was opposing their advance.

"I think we can crush him if we use heart power!" called Mighty from atop the mountain.

Silver winked at Mighty and then puffed up his chest, accentuating his tight abs all the more.

Scratch saw the dramatic abs of Silver's and was stunned by pure awe and thanksgiving. He sat down to meditate on the abs he just saw and now he was an open target, of course.

Mighty growled with his energy rushing through his overtoned bod and did a muscular bashing to the bot.

Scratch imploded under the armadillo manoeuver and this was a killer threat. His head went boing-boing and landed in Vector's hand.

"This is for spoiling my dead dad's death, fiend!" cried Vector. He brought his fist down and bashed Scratch to tiny fragments.

Now Scratch was dead…

OR WAS HE?

"I cannot believe he ain't dead!" shouted Silv when he had realised the truth.

Scratch used his magical science to regenerate his whole self. Even though he was fragmented and reality was no longer within, Scratch was reconstructed and perfect yet again.

"This is a gnarly butt," said Mooty.

"Most fearsome do looking!" recited Silver from the best school spelling textbook. His prominent student status far exceeded the perfection of minds within this world.

Vector howled at the moon and gained more attacking power because that's what Poochyena does because Poochyena is a useless tooquop.

"Hot! Dang! Attitude!" laughed Mighty because Vector was getting pumped and it was a neat sight. Sir agreed with Murray's interjections.

Surfer also noticed how neat the added buffness made Vikto's abs look. It was now probably made more delectable to the women of this world. Silvio knew Shadoh would have been proud of his son's abbage had he not been dead.

"What are you going to do, sit on me?" taunted Scratch.

"Don't tempt me," said Vector.

New Continue?


	31. Prom Queen Blues

Chapter Uno: Prom Queen Blues

Vector charged up his amazing muscles that he had gained from understanding tremendous life and did a shooty thing at Scratch the fiend.

Scratch dodged all death and followed up with more power akin to metallic madness. This chicken was one tough egg to crack.

"I cannot believe that Vector has unlocked some necessary hotness in his charismatic life!" said Shiver, a tad jelly of his crocodile teammate's sudden boost.

"Vector has so much power in his rear end!" said Mighty admiring how hunky da croc-fella was. "It looks like he will finally receive his chicky babe after all."

"You are a tactifully deadly one, croc!" smirked Scratch as he skid across the ground with his robotic muscles flexing due to inside gut stuff.

Vector landed too and charged up to his max state to boost buffness. "My dad would be so enlightened by my energy!" Vector roared a deep roar and fire started exuding from his mouth like Prince Zuko in everyone's favourite stinkin' scene. (Yes, that one indeed)

"Brain stink!" growled Scratch as he felt the tantalising emotion pouring out from Viking's heart and soul.

"STINK BRIAN!" screamed Vector, he put more charge into his charge and now his pores started discharging flames. He had now unlocked so much hotness that his skin was screaming for reptilian beauty.

"Scratch can't stand a chance now. Even though the madman has those rejuvenation techniques…" said Soother in an intense way.

Mighty nodded and stared intently at Vector's multiplicative abness. Apparently the ripped life endured was monumentally expanding the heroism of power. Vector was a tough dude to the max now and it made Mighty so proud just like dead Shadow.

"I'm gonna kill all your circuits so you will refrain from your evil ways, Scratch!" roared Vector as he put more fire expulsion into his crazy charge.

Scratch gasped at the hotness and flaming melt. He felt his chicken skin start to weaken under the pressure and it was giving him chicken skin.

"I'm gonna be a hero! Pokemon Advance! I want pancakes!" Vex then dashed towards the mechanical monstrosity and bashed his cranium in with two flaming double axe handles. He knew both the Undertaker and Roman Reigns would shout him out next Monday.

Scratch was cracking under the power of the alligator abs. He did his best to get stronger and hotter… for poor Grounder's sake.

"You don't even get the true theory of love! All chicky babes are a ruse, you fool!" cried Scratch as he broke free of Vicky's onslaught and delivered the deadly chicken-flavoured rush of punches to the newly-formed abs of glory.

Vector was stunned, but not ready to get dead. Scratch was still a top-level threat, even with the amount of damage already done. The regenerative powers definitely aided the guy.

"How can I defeat Scratch? I need more love in my life or else I'm toast!" said he.

New Continue?


	32. Opulence

Chapter Dos: Opulence

Scratch remembered his amazing flashback about when he grew up at Duel Academy with Jaden Yuki and the short nerd with the blue hair. They were all just chillin' out with da krew in da schoolyard.

"I love licking the newest card pack, eh fellow chums?" said Jaden with his signature winking idiocy.

"Oh my sweet baby lanta…" said Scratch. He walked up to examine Jaden's keister. It was indeed dying.

"We can save life if we have ears to hear, remember," said that blond guy with the ponytail who's a total creep.

Blue-haired nerd belched and Scratch jumped into his throat. He was sure that one more card pack existed in the geeky gullet.

Alas, 'twas a frivolous action to partake. Jaden felt death in his buns and then exploded. Scratch licked up the excess and felt the power enter him.

"He is dead," chazzed up Mr. Princeton.

"I can now see just where evil enters the world. This is my character development in a nutshell…" said Scratch as he felt the melding of cardboard fluids enter his oily bloodstream. He was now a regeneration beast.

That is where the guy got his powers and it's all because I said so. So there.

Back at the battle, Vector was beating the snot outta chicken man. But he too was a snot-kicker and Victor felt the energy exit his toned abby bod with each attack from buffalo-kickin' chicken tenders.

"Vector is going to die if he ain't gonna use death rays…" said Mighty instinctively.

Silver began to cry because Vector was a homeboy and if he died then two of his homeboys would be deceased lads.

"Weep not," said Mighty as he placed a gentle hand on Hoover's shoulder. "We live because of our vital charisma, not by the misdeeds of others…"

Mighty was so right and should win a Tony for that speech. It was to Silver like a motivational speech from his dear father Simps.

"Love is one thing, but caring and harmony is the next best hunky junk," said Silvio wiping away his crying face and putting on good looks. Ladies would flock to him as long as he persisted the grandeur in his countenance.

New Continue?


	33. Original Tabulation

Chapter Tres: Original Tabulation

"I will now defeat a killer in you!" cried Vector. He did amazing chomps with his crocodilian jaws and broke up Scratch into the pieces.

Scratch regenerated all his life and energy to oppose Vector's strike and this was an indeed prob. "Do you really believe in defeating myself? You are a foolish one! BAKAW BAKAW!"

Silver held his ears and so did Mighty because Scratch's voice was irritable and sounded like sandpaper's dad.

"I hate so much inside his throat!" whined Silver to Mighty.

Mighty winked at Silver to approve the noise traveling between the two and that Scratch's ugly robotic vocal chords did not interfere on a grand scale.

This is when Silver did a thing and reached into his back pocket to retrieve a crystal. He put the crystal up his left nostril and began to charge it with his future energy. Mighty watched and learned.

Vector did more flaming bites at Scratch, but the chicken was an agile predator and it seemed hopeless to option menu his tuchus.

"Krabby Patties!" roared Vivi. He put his fingers into his red-striped ears and blew his nose in. This made his head like a volcano and a lot of liquid hot magma was distributed onto Scratch.

"BAKAW!" cried Scrat and he put his red comb into his eyeballs. This was a protective move for certain.

Minutes later there was a big lightning bolt that struck from up high in the heavens and landed in between the fighters. Both parts gasped at the thing.

Vecto slowly approached the spot in which the lightning had fallen and picked up the sword he found. "I see it now! It's a Monado!" said he.

Scooch gasped again and ran up to kick Vector in the face. Vector could now see da foocher. He dodged all of Squat's leg.

Then attacks were had to fight.

Silver gasped at the new Monado and how it was Vector's and how the feeling looked from afar. "Does he know how to wield such power?" said Slivvy.

Mighty was knowing nothing about Monados because he was new to the architecture feelings. He did know that it was a strong weapon though and that it probably could reduce Scratch the Chickenzord.

"Freaks!" yelled Scratch and he transformed his body into a chicken cannon that slightly resembled McDonald's turkey bites. He inhaled the air and the energy it contained.

"I must quell!" cried Veeeeeeeeeeeee as he ran to use Monado powers on Scratch.

Who would win the fearsome bout now? It was so hands-on!

New Continue?


	34. Pro Tennis

Chapter Quatro: Pro Tennis

Vector brought the Monado down from skyward linkward squidward. It chopped the hacking chicken to hacky bits.

Scratch cried out in terror at the impossibility of the strength within the Monado. It had the power to deliver fate and that was that. Immediately the end was nigh.

"LETHAL DESTRUCTION!" roared Vex as he finished the obvious slice. It was purely a move of hotness and any gal who laid eyes upon it would want Vicky's love.

"My own life…" said Silver hotly. "It is so attractive! Vector is the owner of this glory and it must be captured on film!"

"I wish we had a camera!" said Mighty angrily as he kicked a coconut tree. The coconuts fell from the coconut tree and it was a sense of passionate situations for Mighty and Silver.

"Wait!" Silver then looked at his own abs and directed them towards Vector's attack. He captured the glorious wave of spicy salsa in his abs and was able to bring Vector's moments to a safe place.

"You are right so much of the time, Silver!" cried Mighty. He would have never have guessed that Sink's abs could record footage.

"I can even slo-mo it like a guy!" pledged Silver. "But I shan't!"

Vector continued the slicing and dicing. Then he ran up to Scratch and punched him with tremendous fists. The power in the loving hotness was enough to kill the chicken stuff.

Eventually it ended all the way.

Vevo jabbed the last of manufactured poultry with his Monado and this was the final showdown finale. The Monado had powers to defeat the regenerator completely inside Scratch.

It was over now and death was done. "I killed him…" said he sadly a bit. He collapsed and wept upon his blade.

Soother and Mitten greatly admired Vector's abs as they were accentuated by the shift in posture. His tears leaked down into the creases and proved millions of naysayers wrong.

"He has a Monado now…" mused Silvio. "But it is not mine. It is a new stinkin' Monado!"

New Continue?


	35. Akanijuy

Chapter Cinco: Akanijuy

"Scratch is a dead…" said Mighty in a dark tone. He picked up the tiny scrapped pieces of the death bringing that Vector did.

Silver began to cry alongside the crocodile tears. He felt bad about Vector's heart and dad loss.

"Why did death result? I would have wished to bring friendship!" wailed Vikoo.

"I understand that, but I think Scratch was evil," said Slidy. He picked up some pieces with Mortar.

Now all three had abs of glory and Shadow was dead though. They buried Scratch's remainder in his honour.

"I'm sure Shadow would have done the same too," said Silver sadly again.

Mighty did not weep for he had strong ducts and a butt.

"We must proceed," said Silver again. "Make sure you understand all life accordingly. We may have to thrust into killing again. But we only slay based on moral codes of love and caring kindness!"

"I understand the thoughts," said Vector. He wiped all the expelled mucus from his face using his white gloves. Now they were green and they glowed up in the dark like Bionicles.

"Jamboree…" said Mighty in a harsh tone. Silver heard it and frowned. Vector did too.

Meanwhile, Eggman had just received the news about his sons' death. He smashed the table with his utter fatness and the cards flew away. He was playin' OO-gi-O.

Egghead felt like a shark that forgot how to breathe water so it became a whale. Thus, Egg was now an evolution amalgamating hatred and love and now he could not define what he was anymore.

Eggo Waffles ran to the icebox and stinkin' opened it. The thought of all of it seared his mind like a hot pan. "I cared about them. Is that truth?"

Bokkun slowly approached his master. "Doctuh, do you want to live in honour?"

Eggman looked at his loss of amazing ring in the finger. He was so mad at Arthur Read as of late. "How many must fall before death consumes all?"

It was the most entrancing poem Bokkun had ever heard. It had a lot of true sayings inside of it like magic beans. He wished his daddy was a writer instead of a mad genius.

Eggmore fatted to the computer and pulled out a froppy disk. "I will use this disk to override the programs in Metal Sonic. It is the only hope we have to win the war of abs."

Bokkun looked down and saw that he lacked his own abs. He wondered if Fatso would give him them for free. "May I have abs for free?"

"Yes…" said the guy icily. He then pulled the biggest toe out of his pointy boot and brought it to Bokkun's nose place and sprayed magic at him. All of a sudden… abs were born.

 **END OF SEASON 1...**

New Continue?


	36. The Hornet's Nest

Chapter Plagg: The Hornet's Nest

Sonic did his epic running sprint like a hot knife through pasta wedges. He had shoes.

It was then that he saw the man I front of himself on the cliff, peering at him with peer eyes.

"Metal Sonic!" cried Sonic with vicious life.

"Bro," replied Metal Himself and then he descended like a character of great evil.

"Metal Sonic, you are a rude buster. I want you to understand your terrible ways."

"Aye, Sonic, I have reflected on my evil," Metal Sonic began to have tears fall from his ducts of steel. His ducts were made of the same material as his hard-earned abs.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's stupid uncle…" Sonic thought aloud with deep heartness.

"Sonic, have you ever loved?" Metal Sonic was asking the serious questions now.

"Yes, sir. I have loved many things," Sonic said with love reflections.

"But have you ever loved a blessed individual?"

"Yes, I have severely shipped my own self with Emmy Rose." Sonic thought about his gratitude to Sonamy fans everywhere. His life was so cool and blue, like him.

Metal Sonic slunk over to Sonic's side and used his long metal pink tongue to lick the quills for determination.

"Why did you do that, kid?" asked Sonic daftly, like a punk.

"I wish to increase my awareness," explained Metal Sonic like a hero. "I can gain knowledge of love by licking others. My tongue is like a thought-stealer."

Sonic thought about love and he knew Metal Sonic knew a lot about it. He smiled and held hands with Metal Sonic.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Metal Sonic.

"It's okay, Mitaliy Soniv," said Sonic with reassuring grace and hot nose. "I will preach to you my guidance."

Metal Son was very grateful and, to show his gratitude, clasped Sonic's nose to feel the warmth. Sonic felt it too.

Cold metal touched hot nose and it was very good.

The world was starting to get a higher position in my goodie book.

New Continue?


	37. Anthem Math

Chapter Dirt: Anthem Math

Metal Sonic and Sonic practised the art of kind grace. Sonic spoke of love options to his counterpart.

"Who do you love, Metal Me?" asked Sonic with heart-opening.

Metal Sonic shuffled nervously. "I'm feelin' a little like quesadillas or something…"

Sonic slapped Mythra Zoinks in the face with hard palm with aching travesty. "You are not thinking thoughts properly. Get a life, bucko!"

The harsh slap gave a bad brain to Metal. He had too many robot thought on the head. Sonic was a just cowboy of outpouring knowing.

"What have I done to so greatly err?" asked him to the other him.

Sonic shook his head. "Love is like a golden banana. You just gotta feel it."

"But how do I get love?" Metal Sonic began to weep bitterly in angst-filled frustration. He felt like a toenail of death.

Sonic was kind and considerate. "I want you to love, Metal!"

"I too!"

Sonic and Metal hugged and cried because Metal was a failure at love. He was machine and had no flesh or organs.

Just then, a visitor popped by. "Ahoy," said he.

Sonic jumped up in surprise and remembered the person in front of him. "Oy! It is Jet the Hawk!"

"Indeed, it is I, Sonic," said Jet with reply-all button pressed down.

"I haven't seen you since the stool!" cried Sonic with happy realising.

"That is evidence," said Jet. "And I have news."

Sonic put his listening ear at Jet's chiseled jawline of a beak. He felt the crease of knowledge in Jet's manly chin.

"Blaze is has been inside a betrayal!" announced Jet with awe.

Sonic was dumbstruck and then he struck Metal dumbly. "Holy cattle!" called him.

"Blaze who?" asked Metal Sonic with thought-provoking ears made of iron.

"My, my!" says Son. "The girlfriend of Silver has betrayed the republic! Chancellor Palpatine is going to have a cattle!"

Jet nodded with staunch agreement and birdness. "Aye, and Silver is gonna be ranting about this little mishap until the cattle come home…"

"Cattle cannot make chocolate milk!" reaffirmed Sonic wisely.

New Continue?


	38. oh hi mark

Chapter Darkwing Duck: oh hi mark

Sonic kicked open door with foot. It hurt the toe, but Sonic's heart and compassion for love was much more intense.

Blaze was sitting in the corner of the house in a chair with reclining position. She was surprised to see Sonic return so soon. She did not know he was the fastest thing with breath.

"Sonic, you are here!" said Blaze with confirming eyes.

"Yes! I am here to deliver justice!" said Sonic with his mouth.

Metal Sonic and Jet appeared behind Sonic. Metal Sonic had a baseball bat and Jet had a samurai sword named Nancy Drew.

"The jig is up, Cat!" announced Sonic as he ran up to Blaze and socked her with righteous might.

"Traitor!" cried Metal as he beat the stuffing out of Blaze's teddy bear collection.

Jet ate all of the teddy bear stuffing and then delivered a powerful belch of honour.

"Why do you despise myself now, Mr. Sonic?" asked Blaze with innocent life.

Sonic prepared his glove. "I hate your evil!" said he with glove.

"What did I do that was such a vile commitment?" asked Bllll.

"You have betrayed Silver!" cried Sonic. He began to have tears streaming along the lima bean of his face. He was so worried about love perspectives.

"I would never betray the great one and his abs of hope!" cried Blaze with her own tears. The accusations were so misguided coming from Sonic's mouth.

Jethro walked over to Blaze with his bird feet. He pointed to Blaze. "Your heart! I saw your heart today!" he said with his face in turned revelation. "I saw that you wished to wed another who was not Silver!"

"Yes, it is because I found this ring!" said Blaze. She held up her hand for inspection.

Sonic, Metal Sonic, and Jet saw the ring on the fourth fingy.

"She is indeed a lover of the ring's accord!" harkened Meteos.

"Dang!" yelled Summit as he tucked into ball and took a nap. He had to sleep because he was all worked up. "Jet, it is my bedtime! Tell Blaze the true meaning of love for me, will you please?"

"Aye," said Jerk. He turned to Blaze with his whole self. "Blaze, love is genuine and immutable like pound cake. Do not tarnish its legacy."

Now Jet's words were wiser than all of King Solomon's mines. The thesis was like rainbow caramel and the message hinted at quality beef.

"Well, that's a good point…" said Blargh. "I did a resentful thing to Silver's reputation…"

"What happened to love?" asked Metal Sonic still confused like a dumb baby. "I wish to understand love fully, but you are all still making it more and more confusing for me. Please stop doing that!" Marill wept like a steel toilet.

"He is weep," said Jet.

"He is," replied Blaze.

"He," said Sonic, and then he fell into a deep slumber.

New Continue?


	39. Mallow Geno

Chapter Migraine: Mallow Geno

Silver, Mighty, and Vector were still having life. Scratch was a deadman and so was Grounder. However, there was a lot of life for the other three. Silver had the newest ring, but there was still need of recruiting more.

"We need at least two more," said Silver with his heart. "We need one for my chicky babe and one for Mighty so he may wed his own chicky babe."

"Hyes," agreed Mighty with his falcon-like assurance.

Vector put his Monado on his back and thought about life and culture. He felt like a yogurt enthusiast just like his father.

That's when the big ugly crocodile kid remembered the importance!

"My dad!" cried Vex's nose. "Before he died, rest his weary soul, he told us to find the last sage!"

"Vector is correct because of this," said Mighty with himself.

Silver made a face of caring to Vector. "He will not be forgotten. We must avenge his falling!"

Vector was so cool with Silver. They were like brothers, only closer. They fist bumped to show off their good looks to Mighty. Mighty was entranced by how the two's abs glimmered in the heated sun.

"10-20-10-30-20-100-20-31-41," said Marty the stinking Armadillo.

"Yes," said Silver.

"We must find Michael Wazowski," said Vector with ethics.

Then they walked away. Vector was green and had teeth.

They made their way down to the streets of town. That day, they was in the city. It was not one to escape, but it was the one of Speed Highway.

"Good afternoon!" cried the policeman in his flying vehicle car that was not Lightning McQueen.

Silver looked at the sky and saw the moon. "It is actually evening, you dunderhead," he said politely.

"I am a Monado Boi," said Vector pilotly, because he liked airplanes.

"I'm Mighty," said the one named that. "I have need of reference. Where does Michael Wazokski dwell?"

"That is a very important question, Mighty," said policeman. "Let me drive you there."

And so, they got into policeman's flying car and drove off deep into the city like turkey with ranch dressing.

The three opened the door and they was in jail.

"We is in jail!" cried Silvio. "This is an impossibility!"

"We've become victims of a betrayal!" said Mighto.

"Who are you really?" asked Vacuum to the policer.

The policeman ripped his mask off and revealed the true evil that he was: Crash stinkin' Bandicoot!

New Continue?


	40. The Phantom Menace

Chapter Mr: The Phantom Menace

Last time on Silver's amazing journey of fortune!

The truth was out!

Blaze is a bad chicky babe? Why would she do that?

Bokkun is granted the abs? What will Eggman do to Metal Sonic?

But Metal Sonic wants to learn the truth about love! Can Sonic save his heart and compassion?

But Sonic feeled asleep!

And now Silver and his two cohorts are in jail! Will they ever find the legendary sage Michael Wazowski?

Find out… now…

(Silver's butt-rocking theme song)

 _All the_

 _Small things_

 _Silver_

 _Has Abs_

 _Lick his abs!_

 _Lick his abs!_

 _He has hearty, gorgeous abs!_

 _Lick the power!_

 _Lick the strength!_

 _Even Bionicle is jealous of his dreams…_

 _Of an Absolution!_

 _YEAH!_

(End of song, produced by power and grace)

"Crash Bandicoot…" Silver said with the coat of his throat.

"Yes, it's me, guys!" said Crash with sinister evil. "I impersonated the winners in society and have gotten you jailed."

"This madman!" observed Mighty with a manly stretch of his righteous abs. "He will not ever get away with this."

Vector was shocked. He had never been in the cell before and only ever used cells for talking over long distances. His life was hysterical now.

"The irony is that I am jailed in such an ugly area. I am beautiful after all," said Silver.

Mighty nodded. "Do we have guns to escape?"

Vector retrieved his Monado. "I can cut the cell bars," Vudu said charismatically.

"Smooth thinking, Studlord," answered Silvery with his head.

"But I can't cut the bars," said Vector.

"Why not, Vetoer?" asked Mite's concerned life.

"I won't. I have a sacred honour to uphold," Vector wept. "It is to retain the holy legacy of my late father…"

Silver and Mighty understood the situation. Silver placed tongue on situation to heal past wounds. "Vector, do you believe now?"

"Yes, I can feel the resurgence," said Vector and his heart. "I will obey my father's tributes!"

Then Vector did the ultimate attacking manoeuvre. He sliced the bars with his crocodilian teeth instead of the Monado.

"The Monado can't cut people," observed Mighty. His butt was there watching his holy guard duty.

"Yes, we are always one step ahead of cowardice," Silver motioned with his ideologies.

New Continue?


	41. Scapula

Chapter Malice: Scapula

Crash was sitting in his evil guardian chair. He was an impersonation thief like the Joker. Batman had no guns to kill Joker with, but Joker had never seen it coming.

"Ahoy, boss!" said one of the normal policemen. The poor sap was tricked by Crash Bandicoot's thrilling disguise and thought he was a leader of wisdom.

"Hello, my lower subourdinate," said Crash. "Do us all a favour and get your booty out of my sight!"

The policeman mourned. He was now fired from his job and could no longer provide fooding meals for his wife and babies.

Crash was such a scoundrel! He does crimes and then poses as the crime-buster. He is truly a cad!

"Society is a mess!" said Crash and his evil mind. "I need to revamp this city into something more genuine!"

"The only thing genuine is my foot going for a healthy, hearty kick! The butt of evil shall die!" quipped a voice from the sky.

Silver jumped in with his abs on full display for Crash to get finer glances at. Crash was so stunned by the marble statue that was Silver's abs.

"Do you want me to do this the hard way or the difficult way?" asked Silver's angry mouth.

Crush saw Silicon's knuckles cracking like dynamite pandas. He was about to die if he made error.

Vector and Mighty entered behind their club member. "Yes, Silver, show this ruinous evil no mercy!" cried Mighty. He readied his bow and arrow like the shirtless Legolas he was.

Vector did Monado preparation. He roared and spat fire.

Crash sat up and did not bow his head low, all hail Shadow.

"This madman is not agreeing to the terms of service!" cried Silver.

"Why?" asked Vector with teariness in his face and dripping onto his Monado.

Crash stood up and pulled out very shooting device. He zapped Mighty with it and got electricity into the poor armadillo. Mighty fell down defeated. "See how utterly powerful I am, Si?" asked he.

"Evil!" cried Vector. He did charge with sword Monado, but did not kill Crash because…

The Monado can't cut people!

Crash used righteous chakra thoughts and did punch at pressure points in the crocodilian body. Vector was defeated as well.

"My morals are justified! It is because I have the greater strength, Silver!" said Crash unethically.

Cinder was so terrified by the foe strength. Silver was strong with ab democracy, but he hated Crash's evil influence on the peeps of Speed Highway.

"I guess I'll have to defeat you with my bare hands," said Silver angrily with rage.

New Continue?


	42. Golden Sun

Chapter Window: Golden Sun

Silver readied power in his wrist and put it into Crash's face. He made the pain feel like magma on coffee cup. It pained the bandicoot with excruciating ouch.

"You give in?" asked Silver with determination and heroism.

"I can't because I'm better than that!" said Crash with more evil in his heart peeking between his eyes.

"The evil is unpure!" said Silver, the opponent of Krash.

"Fight me more!" laughed the orange meanie. Crash took out more blasting devices and tried to shot Shiver with the shoots.

"This is a bad target man. He is like how a Storm Trooper does his work!" said Silver to Silver.

Crash did more shots and did not intercept Silver or his wicked firm abs.

"You gonna die?" asked Cash with his evil.

"I can't because of my goodly heroism!" said Silver. He jumped up and did a whoosh and a woo. He made clicks in his tongue to pursue power in his abs. Silver then landed his feet into Crash's bandicoot abs. The abs was flimsy and broke.

"My abs!" cried Cruz as he inspected his dead torso.

"I quelled your mad days in the highway realm," announced Sid with the thoughts of hero.

"Curse you, Silvee. You have wicked hot abs that so torture my very being!" Crash cried himself to pieces. He beat the floor with iron fist that lost the war of hunkiness.

Vector and Mighty awoke and saw the defeated evildoer.

Vector punched him and Mighty kicked him. Silver crossed his arms in satisfaction. "Now HE will go into the dungeon!" said Silver with emphasis of irony.

Crash was then thrown into prison where he spent the next Tuesdays of all his lugubrious life.

Silver had reunited the Speed Highway police force and all policemen and policewomen were restored to be united.

"We am grateful eternally for your service to us," said policemen.

"We have nice abs," said Silver with reassurance.

The police nodded and handed each individual a card about their business. Silver kept the card near and dear to his benevolent heart. Victor and Matey was proud too.

"How's life now?" asked Silver to Vector concerning dad issues.

Vector sniffled and thought about love and kindness to others. "I am content with my father's noble sacrifice."

And the trio smiled, and they headed off into the sunset. They hoped Michael Wazowski was in a location over the horizon.

New Continue?


	43. Run

Chapter Rooftop: Run

Silver and his awesome gang of stud warriors moved on to the cruisin' good haps in the region.

"We are still in Speed Highway, but I cannot see a single sign of intelligent life anywhere…" buzzed Silver with lightyears worth of determination.

Mighty eyed the life about himself. "These inhabitants are not Michael Wazowski," said he statingly. "Where is the sage?"

Vector roared in anger. He wept for his inability to find the goal of mankind. He wanted to fight with his oppressive emotions.

"Fret not, child," said Silver to Vex. "We shall find hope on a day."

"I wish this," said Vikkoo sadly.

Mighty nodded with his life.

Meanwhile, Crash Bandicoot was sent to the detention center in the dark part of the galaxy: Planet Courage.

Crash stood before the guardians with his hand in indestructible cuffs and his life on da line.

"Crash are you aware of your vile offence?" asked the guard of the Planet Courage international prison.

"I am a bad man and awful characterised individual," said Crash with no more remorse in his soul. He was a bad evil that must be snuffed out by the heroes like Silverado and his abs.

"Then you will be expelled from your crimeful ways. You have so misdeeded!" said the guard. He blasted Crash with his magical staff of wonders.

Crash smiled a cruel evil and absorbed the powers. It tasted like Waddle Dee cookies. "Now we have seen me to ascend!" announced Crump with eyes of bad.

"He is too strong for our own staff!" cried one of the guards.

Everyone gasped because they ain't know Crash was a buff wizard who could deflect all magic attacks.

"I win the bet!" shouted Crash and he punched the leader guard with steel fist and kicked with metal boot. Crash grinned with so much evil. This was his dangerous plan the whole stinkin' time, bruh.

"You are Crash Bandicoot!" yelled one of da guards. "You did get defeated by the great Silver because you did it on porpoise."

Whales.

Whales are not a type of fish; they are mammals.

Crash Bandicoot smiled at this fun fact. He then got guns and blasted the sky. The building collapsed and all the prisoners on Planet Courage were set free like Cinnamon Toast Crunch, the taste you can see!

The prisoners escaped and Crush40 redirected them to himself. "I am your new leader! We will now kill all heroism in the universe!"

The prisoners cheered for Crawfish's ultimate evil idea and grabbed their punching bag to practise training for kill days.

"I am such a bad genius!" laughed Crash to himself as he sat down and sipped a pina colada made from wumpa fruit.

New Continue?


	44. Grizzly Bear

Chapter Buy: Grizzly Bear

Jet and Metal Sonic laid Sonic down for sleepy bye-byes. He was now in bed. Sonic had zeds clocking. Sonic was nap. Sonic was slept. Sonic had unawakeness.

All was good, but Jet was still fury-having at Blaze the Kitten.

"Blaze," said he vehemently like a raging boa cobra. "Your betrayal was a great dishonour to our homeland!"

"Your new empire?" asked Blaze Kenobishly.

"Don't make me kill you!" Jet said with knife and pistol. He was a Wario of his word. His word was like butterfly life.

Blast got her hands with the fire on it. "I will teach you true struggle in fighting passion!" she said with all her might.

Metal Sonic separated the two like hot butter through knife, but not Jet's knife which was silver, but not silver like Silver, silver like the metal colour, but not metal like Metal Sonic.

"I bid this trial adieu!" Jet coughed up with his phlegmy voice. He looked hot while doing that though.

"I don't have to explain myself!" Blaze announced with ire as she lifted hand to present ring. "I have this to do many a thing!"

"Cri-key…" whispered Metal Sonic as he studied the wedding band. "How, how I say, does that article conduct the truths of love?"

"Aye, it is a very passionate story…" said Jester with good goodness in his hawk eye piercing Metal's soul.

"This ring allows me power over my identity!" said Blaze. "I am a thoughtful chicky babe and I designate abs upon any stud I so wish to emblazon."

Jet hated truths that were troubling. He took out his wooden rocking chair and sat with deep thinking bottom.

Metal Soccer studied Jet's impressive fowl rump.

"I will now make more studly persons," said Blaze. She walked outside, used deep power in her ring on finger and shot a passerby. That man became a hunk.

"Cri-key…" said Metal Sonic again. Love was getting very hard to record in his databanks.

Jet was cross with Blaze's misuse. "Baffle, if thee shan't behave with da ringo. Then me kill your having!"

Blaze snapped her fingers and disappeared like Mr. Thanos Crosswire.

"She is gone, oh my gosh," says Meteor Sock's whole stinking life.

It was true. Blaze was gone forever and nobody knew where to find her. She was being a Bilbo Baggins and mistreating rings like Gollums.

"We must detain her callous actions!" cried Jet and he put his rocking chair back where it previously inhabited.

Awards:

New Continue?


	45. Gum

Chapter Beat: Gum

"This is outrageous!" said Arthur as he cycled through the options on his phone. It was cellular, duh.

"What is the problem, kid person?" asked the rat man known as the After Burner. Yes, he was Arthur's old third-grade teacher of evil deeds and misfortune. After Burner did give out a lot of homework and then became Bayonetta's side-B (in air).

"Dreadful!" cried Arthur with all cry. He looked at his ring that he had nabbed from the fat Eggman.

Earthworm Jim appeared in da lift and walked in with his groove. "I see the power," he said wormly.

Arthur banged table with harsh effort. "We need to think of a way to obtain all rings in hand!"

After Burner agreed, but thought with cruel thinking. "Arthur, did you do your homework?" he asked.

"No," said Arthur.

"Well, I think if you do, then you shall find the willing answers!"

Arthur rushed to his own books of text. He read and absorbed their knowledge. He smiled evilly and got BIG BRAIN!

"Yes, I now have witnessed the truth…" said Arthur with his grin of sly.

"What happened?" asked Jim.

"Arthur, has discovered the location of a new ring," said After Burner as he adjusted his red tie on green suit. His life was so stylish.

Arthur went in his plane and called his dog Pal. Pal woofed. He and Pal sat in evil seat of plane evilly. It growed heliochopper blades and went away from Arthur's evil base.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The end of has." Arthur laughed at his abilities to be cruel and unusual.

Meanwhile, in off distance the ring was held up to the sun to shine glory and gold into sun-captured.

"I am holding this device!" said the beholder with eyes and beauty in his life. It was the next victim of circumstance: Knuckles the Echidna.

"But yet I wear mittens. I guess I gotta wear this ring on my thumb," said Knuckles and he did it put there.

All of a sudden, Arthur and his heliochopper plane felled down and was menacing to Knuckles's very existence.

"Hand over ring, person!" said Arthur with icy tongue.

Knuckles gasped and guarded da ring with da life.

"I see that you is a fool," says Arthur with reading eyes. "I guess I must forcefully seize the object!"

Knuckles gasped again and Arthur used long Aardvark tongue to strangle Knuckles's own knuckle on the thumb.

"You cannot win!" said Arthur with evil cackle.

"That's what you think, dork!" said Knuckles rudely and then he launched his Echidna tongue to attack Arthur's thumb. That is because Echidna's have tongues like anteaters and aardvarks have anteater tongues too because… THEY WERE REALLY BROTHERS!

"Arthur?" asked Knuckles.

"Knuckles?" asked Arthur.

"Where have you been, my long lost sibling?" asked Knuckles with a tear former.

"I am no longer your brother. Release my prize!" And then Arthur did very much most of evil and cut off Knuckles's tongue with machete.

"That will take forever to regrow!" cried Knuckles. Then he smirked. "Actually…" and then tongure reformed. Knuckles was back in the game and ready to kick brotherly cakes.

New Continue?


	46. Fighter

Chapter Virtua: Fighter

"Knuckles, where did you develop such a talent?" asked Arthur as he ripped discarded tongue from his thumb.

"I learned how from ancient scrolls I found in the Mystic Ruins. You are a very sordid man!" said Knuckles with the rage of Redbull coursing through his fiber.

"I can't help my mission," said Arthur and he charged up his power. "My mission to rule da stinkin' world!"

Knuckled was weep. He ran and tried to protect the ring with himself. He was running and he saw a lot of his brother's tongues chase him. One grabbed his leg and dragged him back like a rough orca.

"No!" cried Knelt quietly as the ring was extracted from his thumb location.

Arthur made his tongues give him da ring back. "I have it!" he cried with his rude abomination life.

"You can't win!" said Knuckles.

"I won!" said Argh.

"NO!" yelled Knuckles.

"HA! HA! HA!" said Arthur and he got in his mind about evil. He now had two rings in hand. "Look at my successful life!"

"You are a madman of chaos and wrongdoing," said Knox as he thought deep life. He then glowed with dark shade of green. He was reborn as…

CHAOS KNUCKLES!

"Oh no!" cried Arthur and then Knuckles delivered the hard angered fist of justice.

Arthur got the punch on the face and was cracked glasses.

Knuckles saw his power get gruesome and was so sad that he ruined his relationship with his long-lost bro.

"Are you proud of your better?" asked Arthur as he clasped his rings with confidence. "I always knew it!"

"Yes, Arthur!" said Knuckles as he posed with rear like Christmas tree. "I am better than you because the Dark Side is weaker!"

"Is that so…" said a savage voice from behind Knuckles's impressive noses.

"You?" cried Knuckles. "It cannot be!"

But it was…

It was…

DARTH VADER!

New Continue?


	47. Retrieval

Chapter Transceiver: Retrieval

Knuckles was both shocked & Knuckles. He saw Darth Vader with his own eye in that single direction. It was cardinal.

"Darth Vader? Are you him?" asked Knuckles's whole life.

"Yes, I am he," said the Dork Lard of the Sink.

"This is a sticky wicket!" said Arthur with raging tiger in soul.

"Yes, Darth Vader is neither hero nor villain. He fights for the galactic emperor," says Cluckles.

"Dang," said Arbor Day.

Knuckles looked at his still-green self. It was explanatory what his next move should have been. "I will fortify lives!" cried the enchilada with heart of danger and love. He charged into Arthur and tooked rings back.

The coward was not no one. All three battlers were so very power in their heads.

"Kill time or lose time?" asked Darth Vader as his face mask breathed because he had a mighty need.

Author checked out Vader's mighty need and smiled. "That is some righteous charisma, but my hunkiness is not a disagreeable subject!"

Arthur then charged laser from deadly fist and blasted it at the two guys.

Knuckles deflected attack with his macho spirit. Vader disintegrated it with his lightsaber.

"Do you know the Force, Arthur?" asked Dark Diver.

Knuckles Up-B'd and then delivered a Warlock Punch. This was enough to crush Arthur's whole entire spirit.

"Now you will lose to our goodness!" cried Knit with his spike go through bouldahs. That's why he stay a loner.

Arthur whistled and Pal came out of the heliochopper. "He will protect my hand of rings!" cried the guy who was Arthur Timothy Stinkin' Read.

Darth Vader was about to cry. "It is too late for Arthur!" he cried thinking of the grandiose glory days.

The days were golden and Arthur and Vader were like the best of friends. Now they was dastardly enemies. They waged war like banana and vinegar.

Knuckles had so much love in his heart. He expelled it and shot it at the approaching evil one.

But it was too late!

Pal had already swallowed all two rings and grew to big size and got the scariest spikes ever. He had horns and a Stegosaurus tail of mighty distress. Now was beginning the battle of death and agony! Now only Knuckles or Vader could defeat Arthur's terrible steez.

New Continue?


	48. Colombia

Chapter 1492: Colombia

"Where is day?" asked Silver, screaming into the night sky. He hated the moon's looming presence. It had felt like ages since the quaint rise of the full sphere of celestial proportions.

"That is what we have become…" mused Vector, resting his chin upon the Monado. "We must search for more tact."

Mighty hated this mission, but believed a lot in hope like Kit the Tortoise in some other fanfic that you should NEVER read.

"Zebstrika…" said Silver finally.

"What is that, Silver?" asked Mighty because he dumbly did not utilise his mighty armadillo ears.

Vector wondered if that last sentence should have contained a capital.

"I know of a solution!" said Silver with his mouth moving to form words made from vowels and diphthongs.

Vector loved the purity of the sentence. "What say you?" asked the croc.

"I say we must capture a Zebstrika," said Serve. "We need a way to get electricity to make us go faster and power our computers!"

Vector took out his CELL PHONE. He dialed it and received no signal. Silver was roight; they needed more energy in their CELLULAR DEVICES.

Mighty was discouraged from the lack of immediate free wi-fi because he was a Star-B's fellow. Also, Mighty hated semicolons.

": " said Silver with his goodest heart.

"Exactly," said Mitty with tearness in his eyeball. He hugged Ssilvrr with his tight biceps and was being a good friendship.

"Good to know," said Vector. He then got a bobsled. The three went inside and started da motor.

Vector cried sad crocodile tears of terrible woe.

Mighty thought about prunes and asked why the tears leaked from the gator ducts.

"I weep because this is a four-person bobsled!" cried Doctor. "I order to make it move, we need my dad to assist!"

Silvio then remembered how Shadow was dead and this was an uneasy life for Vector, son of the Ultimate Lifeform from Spice :E Arrgh!

"If dead is your dad, then how do?" asked Mighty.

Vector wept cuz didn't know how do.

Slipper cried too because not know how do.

Mighty cried because of the same reasons.

The trials were getting harsh…

New Continue?


	49. Squad Winz

Chapter Refi: Squad Winz

"Look!" cried Silver with pointy fingy.

Vector and Mighty looked at obedience. The sawed the thing. It was a fourth personnel.

"Who are you?" asked Silver with ears alistenin'.

"This is a barter system," said introduction individual. "My name is Shamrock the Hedgehog."

Now Shamrock the Hedgehog was so stinkin' litty, homes. He was green and looked like Silver, but green. His head was clover-shaped and he had lucky gloves on from Sonic Chronicles: The Chicken Penders Adventures.

"Shamrock, you are a cool OC," said Vector.

"Aw shucks, fellas," he said and gave seat into bobsled.

Now Mighty did not like Shamrock because OCs are terrible abominations. Mighty is harsh and critical like Johnny Test's meatloaf dad.

"Here we go!" cried Silver like Mario.

The bobsled took off and the quartet flew down the streets like Olympic dudes. Life was so cool now!

"Where is we going?" asked Shamrock, the best thing ever to happen to YOUR life.

"I have need of capturing a Zebstrika," says Singer. "It will power our CELLULAR DEVICES.

"I do understand," said Shamrock, which is good because I don't even know what the plot is at this point.

Vector looked at Mighty with discerning, concerning eyes. "Mighty, I'm discerning that you are a very concerned creature!" said Vector stressedly.

"I am a concerner because of the love in the hearts," said Mighty mightily.

"What?" asked Vacuum.

"Yes," said Murray.

And then everybody understanded better. It was a good thing too.

Next was the hero days. Would they get their Zebstrika without the harmful worries?

Who knows? But there was still evil and bad glory in the land!

A gun was fired from atop the tallest building and almost hitted da bobsled of hope. Luckily, Shamrock was giving sick vibes to the crew in the schoolyard.

"I saw a shot shoot me!" cried Silver. Everybody agreed with decency.

"I will shoot again!" cried the deadly weaponist. Silver hated this evildoer already. He got super pumped and made sure his abs were buttery and slick.

Mighty got ripped too by doing the dumbbells in the backseat.

Vector readied his Monado and thought Shulky thinks.

Shamrock was wearing a jacket that said "Killer" on the back. It was open in the front so that everyone knew he had serious abs. He basically looked like Scourge, but more handsome and had clover head thing.

"Who are you, evil?" asked Silver's guiding voice.

"I am the one that shoots the blast to destroy. I am E-123 Omega!" said the bad person.

"Well, we must destroy your intentions!" cried Silver and he charged up his entire ab life.

New Continue?


	50. Sonic Boom

Chapter Guile: Sonic Boom

"Harsh!" cried Silver. He despised the sight of offensive Omega.

"The E-123 compels me to annihilate!" cried Omega and he did shooty.

Shoot was on the ground below. All bullets was scattered.

"Gosh, this is a tough day," said Mighty.

"Aye, it reminds me of my dead dad," said Vector with sad crocodile eyeball tear. He was sad.

"We gotta get him!" announced Silver's zeal.

Shamrock was still there as the fourth person. He did it.

"He did it," said Silver to Vector and Mighty about Shamrock.

Shamrock did it.

He exists.

Deal with it.

Or don't.

Because Shamrock is a woodstink.

"Hardly a day worth my shots," said Omega with wrong gesture in heart and guns on hands. "I will follow all of you to your untimely demise!"

"He wishes to eradicate us like common vermin!" said Mighty poetically like Poe and Shaky Pierre.

Omega went full on beast mode and adjusted his arms to assert righteous robot dominance.

"He is a tyrant just like chaotic life!" examined Vector as he examined his nose with the Monado. It could slice up the green lurkers, but could not cut people. It is a plot point.

"This is a terrible time to fight," said Silk. "I want to do a hero deed and write a memoir about my abs."

"You should use your abs to firmly grasp the pencil," commented Shamrock.

"Shut up, Shamrock! Nobody likes you!" roared Silver with angry ears.

It was true. No one liked stupid Shamrock the Hedgehog, so he disappeared into nothingness.

"Dukes!" cried Mighty. "Now our bobsled has been rendered useless!"

"We need a hero!" wailed Victor's crocodile lungs. He felt turkey reaching his throat from past tuna melts. The residue clung to his esophageal cavities. Deep in the inverted tonsils lurked the phlegm. They coated the interior decorating like dangerous honey.

Silver wiped brow from sweat and put it on his shining abs of glory. "This is my conquest of hope," said he.

"Die, cretins!" called Omega and he started shootin' da Dean Beam, his ultimate move!

"And this is why I rock!" roared Swifty as he charged hard fist and broke many rulings of ethical behaviour. Omega got the ouching into his hard drive. It hurt like ow.

"Ow," said Omigosh, reeling back with pain-receptor units.

"We will fight and win! That is our lovely good-doing!" growled Silver with his glowing charisma.

New Continue?


	51. Trampoline

Chapter Magolor: Trampoline

Omega was so slammed down by mega ultra fist of Silver's big deadly arm connection. It fit into place like puzzle. It hurt Omega dearly and cracked his tough armour.

"You are defeated!" said Silver to Omega like a raging fiery tiger.

"You are incorrect!" shouted Omega and then he shooted angrily.

Silver got bullets on his abs, but they bounced off because Silver's fortuitous six-pack was like bulletproof steel and Omega's ammunition was like childish ducklings.

"This takes the cake!" said Silver with hot guy pose. "Now quit rustling my jimmies, you knavish punk!" And then Silver did majestic kicks that landed to destroy Omega with more death hurt.

Omega fell to da ground with broken armour and broken heart. "I just want love…" he wept.

Silver felt very, very philosophical. Ergo, he listened to Omega's last words like when Solid Snake listened to the guy with the bird friend in the Gameboy version.

Mighty and Vector exited the sledbob. "Silver, what do?" asked Mighty.

Slink looked at Marty. "I am a guy…" said he.

"1722-33-F4-DD-09," said Mighty.

It was true. And now Omega was starting to be a dead process.

"I only wished to understand the cares of love and goodness. What be the perfection in which to obtain? I just want to know," said the sad dying mechanical machine.

"You will never know because of common deeds for the good," said Silver.

"I wish I knew that before I had become such an evil individual. I would have been gooder," said Homie Car.

Symbol began to cry because he understood how all of the love focused inside of Omega in his robot head. Omega's brain desired a loving knowledge, but he could not receive the instruction due to Dr. Eggman's devious designs.

"Remember me for what I hoped to be," said Omega with weeping robot emotions. "Recall me not for my actions; I know not what I was striving for."

Silver bawled out loud and Vector and Mighty had to comfort him with their beefy biceps hugging his luscious hedgehog abs.

They buried Omega in the Chao Garden. Maybe hope would be regained in the future…

New Continue?


	52. Patricia Strikes Back

Chapter SpongeBob: Patricia Strikes Back

"Behold, my life!" cackled Arthur Read evilly as he posed atop his Stegosaurus doggo.

"That is a bad object!" said Darth Vader to Knuckles with Dark Side look.

Knuckles was still green because he had transformed into Chaos Knuckie.

"I have to try harder…" said Knuckles after getting too much E.

Vader drawed lightsaber and made power emanate from it like good evils.

Knuckles winked and powered up his already-powerful fists. "I have claws on me Knuckles!" growled he. Now he did punchies.

Arthur deflected the harsh owies with Pal's stegosaurus tail. The power of the rings was too strong to combat with only Echidna and Sith powers.

"This is a bad issue!" said Knuckles with crazy nose in the eye.

Vader nodded in approval and whole entire self being Vader.

Knuckles got a laser and shot chaotic energy from his echidna nose (because echidnas have electric schnozzes).

"So this is life?" asked Arthur as he pondered two rings in single hand. But he needed all seven due to perfection clause and Dave's stupid rule.

"This is like Donkey Kong," said Darth Vader, recalling the future of Atari.

"We can defeat you, Arthur," says the Knux.

"Then show me that you can best Pal's wrath!" shouted Arthur. He then made Pal shoot his tail spikes at Vader and Knuckie.

They was both impaled!

But not really because dat would be too violet.

Knuckles arose from his mystery and then use big laser from nose to destroy Pal's collar. It broke and Arthur was no longer the owner of Pal. Pal was happy about the freedom feeling and licked Knuckles like puppy loving owner.

"I have ridded Pal of your evil ownership, Arthur the Loser!" announced Knuckles like big host at gameshow.

"I cannot believe your idiocy!" laughed Arthur. "Pal will never betray me! I am his boss!"

Arthur called for Pal to rejoin his side, but Pal refused and spat out the bad rings. They landed back on Arthur's dumb evil aardvark fingies.

"How can this be?" Arthur said with astonishing eyes from his glasses.

"Arthur!" roared Knuckles and he punched him with hard fist. "You do not embrace friendship and that is why you fail miserably!"

"Here, here," concurred Vader with concurrence and he rubbed Pal's belly because he hated cats.

Knuckles then got laser onto Arthur and did a powerful attack. "Now we finish our faceoff!" cried the guy to da other guy.

"NOOOO!" screamed the opponent of darkness. Arthur's cruel reign ended now!

New Continue?


	53. 1O

Chapter 902: 1O

"Extraordinary…" mused Chuck as he looked at righteous existence of the ring. Could it be his? Could it be yours? Nope.

It was a ring indeed. But it was not really anybody's. It was the story of truth, an amalgamation of all heartfelt desires crafted by the waning pressures of society. It was a culinary awareness of the fruitful endeavours we all encounter in life.

Today was a blessed day.

Chris crashed through the window with a portal gun. He shot orange and blue in order to rejoin dimensions. "It's whole, Grandfather!" he cried with Chris exuberance.

"Extraordinary…" said Chuck again with thoughtful community in his brain cells. He was the biggest genius in all of Station Square.

Chris set his very dangerous abilities down and looked with hot gazes at his grampy. His sweaty nose was like a championship trophy.

"Chris, what do you posit?" asked the scientist oldie.

"What are you doing with that ring, Grandpa?" asked Chrissy boi.

"I will wear of it and regain my youth." Grandpa Chuck slipped the ring onto his fourth fingy. He was immediately met with a resurgence of immense power that enveloped his insides and outsides.

Chris fired lasers and screamed for his amazing butler.

Tanaka kicked the door down and fired plasma cannons at Chuck.

But it was too late…

Knuckles and Vader were working to destroy Arthur's evil. But then da ground shooked.

"Hark! What is this?" asked the red echidna of spiny ant-consumption.

Vader took out his CELL PHONE and googled the occurrence. He gasped with the Force in his mighty Dark Side throat. The Empire had really deadly throats at their disposal.

"Holy Fortuitous Cannoli!" cried Knuckles as he saw the news on Vader's CELLULAR DEVICE.

It was true. The ground shooked cuz I said so…

What I said was an even scarier thing. It was the truth about the location of a new breed of terror: The fifth ring…

New Continue?


	54. Kadabra

Chapter ego: Kadabra

Silver and Mighty and Vector and Vector's Monado and Omega and all the Chaos in the Chao Garden felt the earthquake from many distances away.

"I sense bad things?" asked Silver to heaven.

Omega crawled out of the ground and amazed everyone with his revival. "I am alive because I am actually robot," said the robot.

"Yes!" agreed Mighty.

"Well, I will not fight you anymore because I have seen your passion," said Omega with heart glee in robot terms. "It is so great to inspect your goodness and greatness, good greats." Omega bowed with mechanical knees.

Silver accepted the sorry story. "I am glad, but what was noisy?" asked Silver.

"The ground shooked like me when I don't have my mornin' coffee. Don't even talk to me before it, girlfriend!" said Vector with good personality because he was hot.

Silvio studied the day and thought about life and his abs. "We do not know the situation in which we are partaking in. What is the mystery?"

Vector got sad and so did everyone else.

"I think that the fifth ring has resurfaced," said Omega with programs.

Sil gasped and so did Mit and Vegetable.

Might got his bobsled and everyone gotted inside it. Omega was now officially on the squad since everybody hated Shamrock's OC guts.

"Man, it sure is a deadly triumph!" said the main man Silver.

Everyone agreed because Slizer had really good-looking abs.

"Now what?" asked Omega with joining care.

"We make a difference in our world!" said Mighty. "We need to find Michael Wazowski!"

"But first we shall obtain a Zebstrika!" shouted Silver and they all zoomed off down the tracks to freedom with styling grace and ease. They needed to leave the ring dangers behind for now.

Unfortunately, Chuck Thorndyke had obtained the fifth ring and all chaos would soon be upon the sacred ages.

New Continue?


	55. cheer100

Chapter POWER: cheer100

Metal Sonic and Jet were busy watching over sleeping Sonic and thought about harsh things due to the shaking earth. It made very sad emotions within their cores. Blaze was gone too. She went.

"I cannot believe these horrible occurrences," said Metal Sonic with care about current events. He felt the death of raging declines. It felt like very bad soup in between toe locations.

"But you ain't have toes," said Jet with a thought.

Meter Stick didn't answer because he was sad moments in his heart. "Why does love have to be a pity lie?"

Jet was troubled by Metal's love musings. He began to weep. Metal Sonic hugged him and this made all their hearts restored.

"But what was the sound? That tidbit awakened my wearisome soul. I am stirred," poetically rehearsed Jet like a golden actor.

Metal turned on his scanners. He sensed the troubled error in the world's atmosphere.

"What has transpired on the outside, Mr. Jones?" asked Cheeto.

"Scanners indicate stinkin' loss, bro."

"NOOOOO!"

Metal Sonic's news sure was a salt-inducing burn. Now all life was prohibited from goodness.

Blaze heard Jet's wailing cry from across the land. She stood atop a spire, examining her glorious ring.

"I sense something very ungood," said Blast. She looked more at ring and thought powers. "I can hear the cried bird," she said with head think. "I think with my head that another ring is here. Nay, I can feel it…"

Blaze then did fire rockets with the toes and launched into flight. She flied to the land below to examine the badness that had come forth from the shakable dirt.

She busted open da door of da Thorndyke mansion and played an ocarina for free skulltula tokens.

"Here ye?" asked Chuck as he had the red eyes of determined evil and disgrace.

"Yes, I've come to this establishment," said Blaze. She noticed how delectable Tanaka's abs were. He was shirtless, in a corner with blood. "What have you done?" asked kitty.

"I dueled him until the dead inhabited his life," said Chuck with SO MUCH EVIL!

Blaze prepared fire attack. "Can you withstand me flames? I think not, m8."

"You will lose all hope to my masterful genius mind," seethed Chuckie with his unbelievable power in between his eyes or crimson and fists of ironclad doom. He was like an ant with very many rude ideas.

"Don't infect my awesome thought of heroic involvement!" shouted Blam angrily and then she did this.

Chalk got hit by the fires of Blaze. Chunk didn't care because of the ring's lawful graces. Now Blaze was the killer of dreams, by Chuck was the DESTROYER!

"Guess I need a little bit of top 10 bruh moments in order to win my good!" said Blaze with love and determination that glowed like sunshine rainbows and extra meaty burritos.

"You scum!" said Chuck. He was so rude.

"I will succeed at all righteous purposes!" cried Blaze and she did more strong powers to Chirp's face like flaring campfire.

New Continue?


	56. Icy Wind

Chapter Elephant: Icy Wind

When power entered the Chuck face, the whole universe was on edge. Blaze used her fire strengths and no weaknesses were present this side of Hardly, Nebraska.

"You think you've won because of your cat ability!" cried Chuck. He then charged his ray guns and blasted his foe with lethal energy. Blaze got hit and defeated.

Chuck did evil, rude cackle and joined the darkness.

Chris stood up and with worried eyes and face. "Grandpa, why?" he asked Chrisly.

"I did the things due to my destiny," said Chuck with Bionicle dreams of an absolution.

And every night…

And every night…

And E-VER-Y night…

Chuck dreamed.

It was a horrible condition now. Chris wept for the destruction to his household. Tanaka had hurts in the corner with righteous abs displaying his macho hotcakey muwah. Blaze was sorta dead too.

"Why do you raise your hand in violence, Grandfather?" asked the Chuck descendent of the brown hair.

Chuck thought about lies and deceit and grey hair. "I am a powerful individual who will destroy. It is satisfactory to my algorithms."

Chris wept and wept some more. He got big horseshoes and tossed that at Chuck's dangerous head. However, Chuck had the teeth of iron sharks at his disposal; he caught all of the horseshoe projectiles in his mouth and crunched them to itty bitty pieces.

Chris was so sad and wished Sonic was here to save him. But he knew better because Sonic was sleeping and everybody knew that. Sonic needed his hedgy rest.

"Oh no, I'm going to lose unless I save the universe…" whined Chris like he did in 77 episodes (cuz he wasn't in one of them).

"Chris, I and your grandfather and I will destroy the ages with my ring!" announced Chuck with his finger pointed like a disco maniac who hates the Beatles.

Chris got angry in his Chris face. "I will defeat your reign of terror!" growled he. Chris got the fists to be at Chuck's face. He did massive hurting punch that did radicle ouch.

Chuck's face exploded, revealing his robotic interior.

"Oh my sweet baby lanta…" Chris whispered under his breath like an alien eating rhubarbs.

"Yes, Chris, it is the undeniable truth," said Chuck. "I am a robot!"

New Continue?


	57. Nintendo Dingo Specimen

Chapter Eritrea: Nintendo Dingo Specimen

Chuck used laser eyes to blast Chris. Chris dodged because he had main character syndrome. He then shooted lasers of his own from his solar-powered missile launcher.

"HA!" scoffed Chuck. "I activate my trap!" He lifted the table and threw it at those lasers. "Where is your hope now, Chrissy Boy?"

Chris whined about his relationship with Sonic and thought about how lonely his dumb upper-class life was. "I have no friends!" he mourned. He thought about Ella, Tanaka, Danny, Helen, Francis, and that one kid who heard he was from Station SQUAW! These were not really his friends. His only friend was Sonic, who never once treated him like dirt.

"I can't believe my life is so miserable!" wept Chris and it seriously annoyed the viewers to their cores. They took off their shoes and tossed them at the telly with writhing anger.

Chris continued to cry about his state of existence. Grandpa Chuck snickered and did manly destructions.

Chris cried some more. He was really, really emotional.

"Well, is the death of heroic honour a true tale of loss?" asked Chuck with deadly fangs piercing gazes.

"I need to be strong like Sonic!" said Chris with effort. He tore off his shirt and revealed his tremendous six-pack of mighty glory. Chuck shielded his eyes because the gorgeous tones were so effective at destroying robotic eyeballs. Chuck lost many eyes all of a sudden.

"My stinking eyes!" wailed the cyborg grandpappy.

"You have offended my millennial abilities!" roared Chris as his hair turned from brown to gold. He took out his sword and swung it at Chuck. Chuck got sliced in half and his whole world went error 404.

" : ( " screeched Chuck.

Chris then hacked and slashed like a barbarian of justice. He was getting ultra Rambo at this point and Chuck could not stand the heat.

"Ya'll is a deadman!" grunted Chris as he did the ultimate pose of power and ki blasted Chuck's smithereens into more smithereens. "You are a finished individual!"

Tanaka awoke and saw such glory and power. He wept as he thought about how growed up his Master Chris was. "Oh, Master Chris!" he said with his face of tears.

Chris descended from the skies and held his bleeding butler with caring and loving arms. The arms were beefy and had the biceps of Hercules.

"Master Chris, I am fading…" coughed Tanaka.

This was so sad!

Chris wept and his tears and mourning nasal residue mingled with Tanaka's blood. Suddenly Tanaka felt so much stinking power. He levitated off the ground and glowed with golden aura.

Chris could not believe his eyes. Through the intervention of manly tears, his beautiful butler had been reborn as TanakaEXE.

New Continue?


	58. A Name

Chapter Rhododendron: A Name

Tanaka witnessed his dire muscle enhancements. "Master Chris, what have I become?" asked the legendary beef lord.

Chris wept due to his idiotic emotion composition. "Oh, Tanaka, I have unlocked your EXE form," said the sad butthead.

Tanaka thought deeply about his new form. "I am TanakaEXE. Should I use my new life for good or for the evil intentions of the heart?"

Just then, the Green Goblin from stinking Spiderman crashed through the walls and used glue to put the evil robotic Chuck back together. "I have been restored, thank you Norman Osbourne," said Chuck with a chuckle.

"Rashing cattle degradation!" growled Tanaka butlerly and butterly. "I suppose we must destroy him again, Master Chris!"

"You cannot," said the Goblin of Green. He pointed to Chuck's ring. It was now an earing on his right lobe. On the left lobe was a metallic engine that allowed robot stuff to get stronger.

"How could you do this, Green Goblin?" said TanakaEXE askingly. "Have you no shame as a gentleman?"

"My shame died when Spiderman found the sixth ring…" sighed the baddie.

Chris gasped. "The sixth ring? You mean more people have found MORE rings?" Chris began to cry again because he thought about Sonic's gleeful abs.

"Aye, now you all lose hope and destruction is left in your pitiful wake! So long, heroes!" The Green Goblin let out his rusty cackle and flew away on his neato hoverboard that is safe for New York travel.

"What now?" said Tanaka. "Will my EXE prowess be enough to quell your grandfather's wrath?"

Chris cried and his tears transformed into giant biceps of salt and water. "I'm ready to bring pain and justice to this galactic empire."

Now was a hero's day for saving…

Six out of seven rings were found upon holy grounds. However, Silver had yet to reach Michael Wazowski and implore him of his sagely wisdom. Will he make it in time before the seventh and final ring is placed upon another gorgeous hand of goodness or badness? Find out next on HOT!

New Continue?


	59. Herald

Chapter Reptar: Herald

"That ground sure shooked!" said Silver with analysis minds. He also had very charismatic abs.

"What mind did you have head?" asked Mighty with also his own abs.

Silver thought potentially and thought long for ages and ages like sages and sages.

Omega and Vector looked at one another with deep thinking about Silver's mighty muses but not Mighty's silver muses.

"What is it in your head, Siler?" asked Voo.

"I have thoughts of heroes and trust," said Server.

"What now? Do we glue our deals?" asked Ohimark.

Mighty got his abs shined while he was waiting for Silver to come to a conclusion about escargot and future broadcasts of "Kangaskhan Chefs Unite". He used the polish of destiny in order to establish his glory. He turned to show his friendly acquaintances his new beauty.

Vector nodded and gave the abs three thumbs up. Omega didn't care though because he only loved the abs of the guy who played Thor in Rag-No-Rocks.

That's when Spiderman finally arrived via his Uber. "What's up guys. Uncle Ben has died."

Silver began to weep. He dearly loved the beloved Uncle Ben.

Spiderman put a hand of broship onto the shoulder of Silver and told him encouraging wisdom. "It is the story of why we care and how our bravery stems from the truth. That is an essence that I exude from my superheroism," Spidey said with his nose inside his mask.

Vector gasped and spewed fire. The fire hit Omega and his arms got burnt like marshmallows. "Ow," said Omega and his life of robotic components.

Spiderman asked what the gasp was for. Vector screamed and took out his Monado. He sliced at Spiderguy's fingies, but could not slice them because the Monado can't cut people.

"Dude, why?" asked Silver with a stern hotness.

Vector pointed to Spidery's hand. It had a single ring.

"Buttz, man…" observed Mighty and he did more polishing onto his abs.

Silver was stunned by the amazing truth. "Spiderman, why do you have a ring?" asked the buff hedgehog.

Spiderman sighed with his face and then revealed his ring to the night skies. "Let me sing you the song of my origins. I am Spiderman, Spiderman… I can do whatever a spider can."

New Continue?


	60. Grookey Gang

Chapter Cad Bane: Grookey Gang

 _This is the story of Spiderman's stinking origin…_

"Aunt May," asked the young Peter Parker. "Is she and angel?"

Aunt May turned to the giant hippo that stood before them. "What does thou desire?" asked the aunt to the hippo.

The hippo laughed and took out a laser machine. "I will destroy lives if I do not receive the powers!"

Uncle Ben then jumped in and saved the day. He had the Homing Attack and could run a high speeds. That's right… Uncle Ben was also a Hedgehog just like Sonic.

"How dare you?' asked the hippo. "I will destroy your existence, Ben!"

"See if ya can, homie!" said Uncle Ben as he waggled his index finger with so much sass and Aunt May and Peter were so amazed by how cool and not-in-school Uncle Ben was. He was like the culmination of every awesome thing under the sun.

"This is way past uncool!" said the hippo. She took out her laser machine again and fired at Uncle Ben. But Uncle Ben had the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Uncle Ben.

Luke Skywalker was there too. "How could we do anything… without BEN!" he cried.

Grandpa Max was there too along with Rooky-pooky-poo. "It is because of Ben that any of us exist," said the old guy with alien love.

"I will defeat you!" cried the Hippo. She then took a chainsaw and used it to destruction the whole city of New York.

The TMNT were in the sewers and heard about this. "What do we does?" asked Leonardo to his wise rat dad.

"Do or do not. There is no try," said ratboy.

"I have a idea," said Michelangelo. He flew on his skateboard to Sonic's house.

"What's up, Mikey?" asked Sonic with his abs gleaming because he was working out on the Bowflex.

"Sonic, Uncle Ben is fighting a very dangerous hippo," said the turtle creature with sad masked faces. "We need you to help Uncle Ben and cease the reign of evil!"

Sonic smirked and thought deeply about justice. "It's a good thing I am very attractive!" he cried and then he ran off to commit justice. "I will justify you!" he said to hippo.

"I am aware that you are kind, Sonic the Hedgehog. But I ain't," said the hippo with more chainsaw evils.

"Sonic, do not mess with her. She is a horrid danger to New York!" said Uncle Ben who had very broken arms and also a broke wallet because he tried so hard to provide for his bug family.

"What's with all this drama, homeboy?" asked Sonic with his guidance.

"Bad day…" said Sonic.

"You must die!" yelled the hippo angrily.

"This is maddening!" cried Uncle Ben. He then sacrificed himself for the greater good. It would now be a time for funerals and emotions of woe.

New Continue?


	61. Stunfisk's Love

Chapter Ideals: Stunfisk's Love

"I died," said Uncle Ben to Aunt May and young Peter.

Aunt May cried and hugged her deceased husband the hedgehog.

"What do we do without Ben?" asked Peter and then he got bit by a big spider. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" said Luke Skywalker. "Now you can be the coolest hero ever! Will you provide justice for the whole universe?"

Petey had many questions. Just then, Tony Stark pulled up in his limo and gave him a ride to enterprises.

"My own toes…" marveled Pete in his pure heart. "What is this, Mr. Stark?"

"You will be now be the hero of New York, kid," said Tony. "With great power comes great responsibility!"

"I understand!" said Peter greatly. "Now I must exact justice on hippos everywhere!"

"Take this before you go," said Tony and he handed Peter a ring. "Wear of this circle object and you will become into da Spiderverse!"

"I am so understanding and concerned for this," said Peter and then he put on the ring and got his powerful suit. "This is bonkers!"

"Totes Magotes," said Tony and waved his hand like a dad. It embarrassed Pedro because dads can be so totally like that…

Peter was now Spiderman and he could run faster than a Spider. He could cling to walls like a spider. He could do other spider things. He could basically do anything a spider could. Now he had to stop evil too though. This is because with great power comes great responsibility.

Spiderman then saw Silver's shining abs. He came over and saw them more closely. "I am now acquainted with you," said the fellow.

Silver stroked his chin. "I now know you too, bro." And then they did handshake.

"But should it be legal for him to possess a ring?" asked Vector with frustrating thoughts about his own dead father.

Omega didn't care a lick because he was a robot and had no upbringing except for computers.

"This is a good origin story," said Mighty. "They should make it into a movie." Everybody agreed. Then they all danced with cool moves that included the rumpages of power. Silver's was cool as was Spiderman's.

"How do we solve this quest?" asked Mighty to Silver and Spiderman. "We have two rings now and you promised me one."

"Aye, Mighty, but we cannot have Spiderman's ring," said Silver.

"Aye, you may not," replied Spiderman.

"Aye, I am at a struggling point…" said Mighty. It was sad because he had no ring for himself. It's okay, Mighty.

New Continue?


	62. Cranberries

Chapter Banana: Cranberries

"So we need a ring for me, you, and him?" said Mighty with some rageful anger. It was an anger-filled synopsis of his very self. He was like waffle cones.

"Do not claim ire in the fire, Mighty," said Silver with passion caring.

"Yes, we have only three rings, but we can get three more; one for each of us," said Spiderman. "I don't even need one because I have no interest in da chicky-babe subculture."

Mighty smiled heartily. "And that alleviates our grand total, eh?" Now the group only had to seize two more rings. Hopefully they wasn't on nobody else who was good.

Silver started to weep because the emotions were getting into view again. Omega asked why.

"I cannot believe what good friends we are, fellas," said Slippers. "We are so wholesome."

Then…

BOOM!

And then…

CRASH!

"Holy compound interest!" cried Spiderman. He was like Robin, but cooler because he was a Teen Avenger, not a stinking Titan.

"This looks bad!" said Omega when his scanner wented on. "I can visualise damage from afar. We are being led to its evil!"

"Who do we got, chum?" asked Minke.

"Gosh!" cried Omeghan. "It is my former master!"

"Who say you?" shouted Vector angrily.

Omega pointed with his metallic finger of point. On the horizon was the evil once thought eradicated…

Crash Bandicoot!

"Dang all toad!" cried Silver with tears streaming down his cheeks like a wet fence made clean by Tom Sawyer's ruthless tactics involving apples and rats.

"We thought you was arrested and imprisoned for all existence, ne'er-do-well!" said the crocodile guy.

"Aye, but I just used your silliness to get my evil back!" explained Crash's putrid mouth. "You see, I tricked you into defeating me so I could be sent to the land of all jailhouses. Then I broke free like a fiend and destroyed the guards' potential. Then I got all the bad individuals to be on my side!"

It was like the stinking Dark Knight Rises (the one with Cad Bane and the Cheetah Girls).

"Bartholomew…" mumbled Silver in agonising head thinking. "I can't believe you are such a rotten chump!"

"And now, we dance, prettyboy!" taunted Crash with swift toes and dangerous nose.

New Continue?


	63. May

Chapter Yam: May

"You have just said your last blessing to the wrong tree!" said Silver with reassuring life. "This is what you get for being a pestilence, Crash!"

Crash smirked and did a magic spell that sent his powers of electricity and fire upon Silver, Mighty, Vector, Omega, and Spiderman. It did not hit Shamrock because he no longer exists, remember?

"This power is a destroying fate!" marveled Mighty. He took out his bow and arrow and started to defeat some horrendous things.

"Now for my ultimate speedrunner move!" laughed Crash and he hit the button on his remote control. Out came all the prisoners with big destructive weaponry like blasters and swords.

"This is where my thwipping comes in handy!" said Spiderman with pure Marvel-styled spirit and he shot web. He tangled up a lot of bad prisoners and this immobilised them for good.

"Brilliant effort, Parker," said Omega. "I believe we gotta do this on more occasions." Spderman then nodded to Omega and got kicked. Omega called for him to rise, but Spiderman…

"No!" cried Vector. He ran over to Spiderman and held him in his muscular biceps.

"I can't believe I got kicked…" said Spiderman weakly.

"Why have you a weakness to the deadly attacks of our enemies?" said vector sadly with the tears of men.

"I tried to avenge my Uncle Ben, but I cannot seem to be the very best like no one ever was…" Spidey then did his dead on Vector. Vector wept bitterly for his fallen comrade.

"He died!" cried Silver and Mighty as they looked at Spiderman's dead.

"No! You will pay for this wretched Crash!" screamed Vector and then his arms got much bigger with muscular definition that reached the skies. His muscles were so big and beefy and he looked like a righteous dude. "I will destroy all madness in this dimension!" Vincent then got two bat wings that emerged from his back and his Monado grew to the size of a very large needle. "I will destroy the horrid abominations that dare possess a bad thought!" And he did his duty and ran forward. He hacked and slashed through all of da competition and delivered a deadly blow to Crash.

But Crash was such a strong boyo. He blocked the Monado with his hand. That is because the Monado can't cut people. "You are through, yes?" he said with superior sass from bandicoot livelihood.

Velvet gasped and then he punched Crunch with his healthy fist.

"This is a bad show!" said Crash and he blocked the hit and then kicked Vector with his sneaker foot. He hit Vex so hard with his own shoe. It felt like dangerous sheep with bramble for wool.

"I can't believe your horror!" squealed Veoewo like his crocodile self.

"I can believe because… everyday is a good day when you paint…" Crash Bandana Dee grinned with evil as he slashed Vector with great blade and used his reptilian blood to paint his face.

"That murderous oaf!" cried Surfer as he looked with his weird Hedgehog mono-eye at the terror of swords and blood.

Vector held his wound with his muscular hand. "I can't believe you are such a bad man!" he roared with fire coming out of his jaws.

"I am a bad lad…" said Crash.

New Continue?


	64. Zero to Hero

Chapter Return: Zero to Hero

Knuckles and Darth Vader had defeated Arthur off-screen because that happens sometimes and that's really kinda lame. Knux and Vader took his two rings off of his fingers and placed one upon each of themselves.

"Hark!" cried Knuckles. He examined the wellness of his hand. "I cannot wear it on my fourth finger. I must circle it round my thumb!"

Vader thought this was pretty cool, so he too wore his ring on his thumb. Knuckles wore it on the left and Vader wore it on the right. "Now what do we do with our rings, Knuckles?" asked the Sith lord.

"We must find more rings, I guess," replied him with redness on his hair and shoes. "It might help us save the Master Emerald!"

"What happened to the Master Emerald, Knuckles?"

"Roar! Espio dedicated his tie collection to it and it was hit with a queasiness spell." Knuckles had weeping tears and Vader pat him on the shoulder like a bro.

"Woof," said Pal like a stinkin' mutt.

"What say you, kiddo?" asked Knuckles with wipe of nose from teary anguish.

"Woof," said Pal.

Knoodlez and Tater had a problem because they couldn't speak the dog language. This meant they had no clue as to what Pal had to proclaim.

Pal then walked over to Arthur's fallen evil and kicked it with mud and dirt. The contents mixed with Arthur and he dissolved into the earthen properties. It was like thousands of years of erosion in a matter of seconds.

"Blimey!" cried Knuckles upon seeing this. Vader was very surprised too.

"Woof," said Pal.

"Knuckles, I think Pal is trying to say that Arthur's whole life has been defeated by our heroic manliness," suggested Vader.

Knuckles smiled at the thought and gave his comrade a thumb-up, but then his ring fell off and landed in a hole. "OH-NO! Now we must dig underground tunnels in hopes of retrieving my royal icon!"

And so, Knuckles, Vader, and Pal got shovels and dug a deep hole to reach the centre of the planet.

New Continue?


	65. Clydesdale

Chapter Guru: Clydesdale

"Where are we?" asked Knuckles to Vader as he looked at his spelunking journey from all ends.

"We appear to be in some sort of mystic cavern with water, crystal, and rocks," observed Vader like a scientist specifically named after Theodore Roosevelt.

Knuckles nodded with approval at Vader's scientific statement and thought a little about the ab situation that currently held the universe in balance. It ruptured his mighty nose to the core.

"I cannot believe my eyes!" cried Blaze as she appeared with a diamond pickaxe. She was mining diamonds all day, err day.

"Blaze the Person! Why are you here in this cavern!" said Knuckles with so much flabbergasting tone and essence. He was slightly offended by Blaze's presence so near his shoes.

"I lived down here to escape the mighty evil Chuck Thorndyke. He became monstrous and I tried to defeat him. I tried very, very hard to conclude his anarchy," explained Blaze.

Knuckles was still very offended about footwear. Vader saw the look of concern and decided to take over for Knuckles's well-being. "I say, Blaze, are you well?" asked Dork Wafer.

"I am not, but I also am," replied Brazen.

"What is your feelings?" asked Feeder.

"I am joyous because I have procured a second ring!" laughed the kitten of lavender qualities. She opened hand to display a ring in hand on the palm. There was also one around her fingy.

Knuckles gasped. "That is my ring!"

"No, Knuckles, you can't have it because this ring will allow me to wed my babe," said Breeze.

"You don't want hope in my life?" Knuckles said angrily like a hundred emojis of death.

"It is for the greater good!" shouted Blaze and she set Knuckles on fire and he had a burn.

"This is foul!" cried Vader and he socked Blaze with his lightsaber. However, Blaze had a badge from Paper Mario. This allowed her to escape all lightsabers forever!

"I can't give the ring back!" shouted Bruh and she ran away with fire attacks to hide her dangerous run.

"We have to receive my ring back!" announced Knuckles like a maestro of echidna ways.

"Woof," said Pal and he shooked his paws like a doggo.

Vader patted Pal's head. "Let's go break some skulls!" said Hater edgily.

New Continue?


	66. West

Chapter 1041: West

And so, Knuckles, Vader, and Pal ran off into the caves. The caves had hidden jewels and gems. It looked like the life of scary combos with coolness. It was like a six-pack ab, but with salsa entrapped within the careful creases.

Knuckles saw Blaze up ahead and loaded his bazooka. He blasted dangerous colours of purple and mauve at Blaze. Blaze ate the colours and then tilted the pinball machine in her soul.

"Blaze, unhand your bands!" growled Knux.

"Butthead," replied Blaze epically like a Minecraft server.

Knuckles took two screwdrivers and powered up his bazooka. He now was able to shoot the power of Guatemala.

"I can't believe you discovered such a righteous element!" said Vader with awed amazement. He was so not proud of Luke for not discovering it like a good boy.

"I shoot the shot at Blaze to reclaim my perfection!" said Knuckles. He then did it.

All was good except for the inability to strike Blaze perfectly. Blaze was not defeated by the power of Guatemala. "Hah!" she tauntingly laughed like an old movie title. "I can see no fear in myself!"

"Be it a bad life or a day?" asked Knuckles with the thoughts of pondering life and resonance. "What is this chaos, Blaze?"

Blam laughed about the goofy echidna morals and then thought about lovely ring attainment. She did a jump out of the caves to reverse her spelunking status.

"Blaze is no longer a spelunker!" roared Quiznos. He felt toasty.

"Must we give chase?" asked Vader as he thought about the Force and forks and farces and forts and Fortnite most especially 'cause it's hip and dandy.

"Well, where is my next ring?" cried Knuckles's eyes. "I want it!"

Vader looked at his fingy and wept about ring-having.

"If only we knew the power of the Dark Side…" said the dangerous attitude guy.

"Yes, Vader, it is a qualm," said Knuckles with much enthusiasm. He punched the wall to assert his sad feelings. It was a hard life to think about.

Meanwhile, Blaze was on the outer area of the world. She glanced at her fortune of having two whole rings on single hand!

"Yes, my love is a daring adversity to the unkind!" said she. "Watch out for my good vibes, evildoers!" She then ran with the fire-burning passion.

New Continue?


	67. Mallard

Chapter Mute City: Mallard

Chuck was still having great evil and a strong toe and a strong earlobe. He had groovy evil on his self like the sun setting on the ridge of woe. It was as deadly as the attractive abs Silver crafted with his exercise program. It was a single most hideous display. This meant war in the lands of reality.

Mr. Tanaka could feel his eruption of turmoil become a sad stream of tears down his welling glasses. He could feel so much butler enthusiasm. It was like the Batman days of old.

Chris was there, but stupid. He was no Terry Mcginnis.

But Chris did have the power to whine and cry like a stinking loser. That meant he could form fists from his droplets of misery. He would now pound evil into oblivion like a dangerous cabbage.

Tanaka got really snazzy with his battle stance and then did judo moves on Chuck. Chuck pulled out two katanas and tried to slice Tanaka to a dead man.

"He cannot be countered!" laughed the Green Goblin, evil man of the seven suns. It was starting to get like Bionicle in the attic.

"This is my ultimate speedrun move!" roared Chris as he used his tears to punch Chuck's nose off. The Green Goblin ate said nose and became a golden warrior.

"You are not the Green Goblin!" said Tanaka viciously with his abs getting good. "You are the Golden Gnome!"

"Aye, and you've just been gnomed!" cackled the great big evil and he shot coconuts at Chris and Tanaka using his CG.

Some of the coconuts landed into Chuck's mouth and he ate of them with a chewing motion that rocked the rock nation in the Rockies.

"Good chickens!" cried Tanaka as he saw dangerous death inside the Chuck's brain. It was like a fire storm of juggling penguins.

Chris wept larger and larger fists and tried to defeat his cyborg Grandpa, but it was an unknown endeavour in which to appropriate as winnable.

"I can't do it!" cried Chris and then he fell in a hole on the ground and sobbed like a lunatic. He was such a loser, but he was so good at being that sort of individual.

Tanaka exhaled and then stiffened his biceps so that he could deflect the coconuts with ease. He had to destroy the unrighteous intentions of the villains, but he had so many dragons in his heart screaming fiery riots.

Tanaka grabbed Chuck's swords with his bare hands and squeezed the metal into hot ooze. It was melty and molten and magma is pretty neat.

"No! My swords of power!" screamed Chuck's whole life.

Tanaka had a lethal hand burn and it pained him like the ages of stone and silver. "I am rampant with unhealed wounds!" he shouted into the heavens.

Chris heard of this and continued to weep louder. The loudness was concerning to your ears.

New Continue?


	68. 12 Geese

Chapter Doormat: 12 Geese

"I am stronger than the years in outer space!" laughed Chuck with his madness. He was still angry about his sword defeat. However, Chuck had muscles and wanted to contend Tanaka with them. "I'll destroy you all!"

Chris started to cry louder and his tears filled up the hole that he was inside. He floated like a boat because he was buoyant like otters.

Tanaka growled at the competition and then forced his abs and pecs to shoot guns that hit Chuck's other noses off. But they all missed his earlobe.

"I will exempt you from living!" snickered the Golden Gnome like a brat. He shot MORE COCONUTS!

Chris cried and he overflowed the hole and then the floor was getting wet. The floor's wetness made the appearance of a sea forming inside the house. All danger was escalating like a fanfic with too many subplots.

"Yes!" laughed Tanaka as his abs started to defeat Chuck's nonsense. It was a surprising glimmer of hope in the face of adversity.

"Do you mad?" roared the Golden Gnome. "I will kill!" He shooted MORE COCONUTS!

"More of them?" said Chris in between sobs. He took his eyes and wrung them out to make his tears come out faster. The whole room was now underwater.

"Yes! I will defeat Chuck now because I have secret gills!" said Tanaka.

"Yes, but I am a robot, so I don't need to breath, buckaroo!" laughed Chuck.

"But now the Golden Gnome can no longer shoot hazardous coconuts," pointed out Tanaka and then he swam up to the fiend and socked his daylights out of his skull.

"No, my brain!" cried the Golden Gnome and his brain flew out of his right ear and right into the Galactic Nova, shattering it like a pinata of dreams.

"I am angered by your righteous deeds…" said the rage and ire of Chuck's robotic life.

"You should be mad, because you are an abominable terrible man!" screamed Tanaka and then he used a kick that shattered the skies and the heavens.

New Continue?


	69. Water Bucket

Chapter Cyber: Water Bucket

"Death to you!" screamed Chuck and he did a major blast. The striking hit of the energy was a bad connection to Chris. Chris got hitted with the ow.

"Ow, my owing self…" whined Chris and he began to weep despite being underwater already.

The leakage of Chris's Thorndyke ducts was causing very dangerous things to transpire within the room. It was about to burst from the pressure of the increasing volume. That is science for you!

"Crud pancakes!" roared Tanaka through his convenient gills. He socked Chuck with a hockey stick and said something in Canadian. This offended Chuck's heart of scientist.

"Why Tanaka?' asked Chuck and his whole life's savings.

"I am a warrior for justice and I disrespect your vile intentions!" replied the steaming butler of heroic intervention.

Chuck sighed and opened up a jar of pickles. The spears of vinegary cucumbers floated upwards and mingled with the salty waters surrounding them. Tanaka could taste the aura of the soggy products. He braced himself for Chuck's next OP manoeuver.

"Do you want to have killing?" expressed the righteous anger of Tanaka and his abs.

Chris began to cry more and more and the whole room exploded. The water rushed all throughout Station Squaw. It was a very Dartmouth day, it would appear.

"Dartmouth…" grumbled Chuck and he looked at the sad state of the lone pickles on the surface. Their dainty complexion was fading like the moonlight of telekinetic skunks.

 _ZOOM!_

The power was here now…

"Grr…" grred Tanaka at Chuck, his adversary. He wanted justice so bad.

"This is bad…" whined Chris as his dopey tears of negativity began to pollute the sacred ponds around him. "I only wish that Sonic could be here!" He cried and wept more like a sobbing dolt.

Sonic was not coming. Sonic was a sleeping boy.

New Continue?


	70. Oats

Chapter Hall: Oats

Jet and Metal Sonic paced the roomed and stared at the non-awake Sonic the Hedgething.

"Why is love so complicated?" asked Metal Sonic with his life depending on wise hawk words.

Jet wanted to reveal a sediment, but didn't because he had gloves.

"I only want perfection to come across as genuine…" said Metal Sonic.

Jet then began to speak in code: "D4, Alabama. 29. Lemon. Manta Ray. Belligerent. Benign. Assign. Design. Crowd. 32. 45. Square. Trapezoid. Mystic."

Metal Sonic was a robo tho. He could do code in his mind of steel. He thought the words and was able to decode the message. He then walked up very close to Jet and took a trophy.

"Why are you taking that trophy?" asked the hawkboy.

"I have a mighty reason!" said Metal and he stuffed the trophy into his satchel. He could feel the power getting goodly.

"I want Sonic awake too," said Jet with a concerned look of bird and fowl. "Do not get hasty. See, I neither steal, but you are!"

"That's because I'm a steel-type, homie!" said Metal Sonic. He then ran away crying and trying to form ideas about love and quince bread.

Metal Sonic then saw Blaze on the horizon. He prepared the attack. "You are a doer who did?" he asked with raisin response.

Blaze saw and noticed Meaty and did her walk to him. She was wearing two obvious rings on single hand. One fingy each to accompany her powerful power.

Meter gasped and took out his sledgehammer. "This is a warrior's moment!" he cried with gumption.

Block did fire and burnt the hammer to a dead hammer state. "Now look at what you've accomplished here, man!" she said with her spirit of flames.

Mettaur cried and held the dear hammer because he finally experienced love for the first time. It was in the worst possible way because he only learnt it due to the loss of his truly treasured item. This was a philosophy statement that he had not wished to partake in, but it did grant him an infernal sense of knowledge. "This great obelisk!" he pondered as he made metaphors in his iron head.

"This is a destructive nuance. Please don't do anymore knowledge-seeking, Metal!" said Blaze to the man.

"You hurt my feelings, person!" Meat wailed and then he shot tremendous laser action!

Blaze killed the lasers with her ring power. She was a poem of courage and destruction.

"Who have you become?" asked Metal Fella.

"Behold my mission of death!" said Blaze. "I am an ascended chicky babe!"

New Continue?


	71. Cow Slay

Chapter Log: Cow Slay

"I sense it!" said Blaze. "You are the one who are trying to revolt!"

Metal Sonic nodded in approval. "My programming is unnecessary because Dr. Eggman is a pile of bad cheese. He is ruining my good thoughts."

"Do you want to be a gooder human?"

"Nay, I desire the constructive criticisms of the alleyways of freedom." Metal took out a book and signed it with his laser finger. He wrote the following excerpt from the books he read in school and uni.

 _"Bob is my friend and you are not Bob. What Bob desires is a cornucopia of liberty and guidance. You cannot disagree with the morals of spiders. This dislike bar is growing grey and I hate comments. Don't lick the orange antelope or the lions shan't survive. Fin."_

That was not the end of _Silver's Gorgeous Adventures in Love_ though, because I said so.

Blaze pondered the reality of the sacred statement. Her feet were wet though. She looked over at the other horizons. "Hark!" she shouted to indicate the knowledge.

It was a true defeat of brain. The prepositions were nary a lie. It was a posting result. Now was the coming of corrupt peace. The ground was wettened with the tears of the needy.

"What has happened, Blaze?" asked Metal with eyes of the tiger.

Bread rushed and did the flips, simply, of course. "I can see the result!" she said.

Etal did his walk over to Branch and they studied the outcome of water supply. It was a Chrissy Boy on the distance.

"Chris Thorndyke is mightily weeping," observed them, but mostly Blaze.

Chris was indeed doing more and more tears that caused the tides to greatly impact the landmass disappearance.

"Chris is crying over what?" asked Metal.

"He is crying because he dumb," said Blaze with authority and ring-having.

"We have to defeat his cry?" asked Metal.

"Si, said Blaze without a closing quotation.

Metal Sonic then got his rockets out and used himself as a car that Blaze could ride.

"I tried to defeat Chuck," said Blaze. "But I runned away 'cause he scared my heart. But now I obtain da rings and have two now as opposed to a singy on da fingy."

Metal was astonished by Blaze's wisdom and grace. He was learning so much about love revelations today. Blaze was a great teacher and a wise object.

New Continue?


	72. It Doesn't Matter

Chapter Peter Quill: It Doesn't Matter

"Whilst thou joineth me?" asked Blaze to Metal.

"Aye," replied the robot and then they both went north in order to intercept the chaos from afar.

Chuck and Tanaka were waging war with their fist of iron and flesh. They had abs that scorched the skyline for their fortitude was immeasurable. It was like a golden collard that refused to bend to the ill winds.

Tanaka saw a shine in his heroic stud-like glasses. He turned his butler head to see the arrival of Blaze the Kitty and the Metal Madness that was Sonic's Botboy.

"It is about time you have returned, Blaze," said Tanaka with gritting teeth that sharpened like the needles in cacti.

"I returned 'cause I am a champion!" said Blaze and she charged up her fire and flame.

"I am here as well to exceed my love documents!" said Metal with most assurance.

Tanaka chuckled to himself. "Well, Chuck, as you can see, you are horribly outnumbered."

"But still no match!" growled Chuck. He then shot two whole weapons like a raging inferno and hit death at all angles. Chris cried at the sight of this and continued to lose his utility.

Blaze got mad at the looks of Chuck's abilities. "I must detain his rotten self!" said she as the embers did a whoosh and shot out the danger.

Metal Sonic took out his laser eyes and blasted the water to create ice platforms in which to stand.

Chris was busy crying and climbed atop the ice. He froze instantly because his humanity was totally dumb.

"What a weakling! But I must protect the residents of the Thorndyke household!" shouted Tanaka and he took his deadly scythe and slashed through Chuck's robotic arms. The arms grew back and then Tanaka used his abs to destroy the copper wiring.

Blaze was detesting the situation so she shot fire blasts at Chuck's legs. They burnt off too, but still growed back.

Metal Sonic then kicked Chuck in his metal face and crushed metal out of it. This included metal.

"Cri-key, this is a mess…" grumbled Blaz as she saw the robot chuck regenerate faster than a hickory smoke sausage.

So, Metal Sonic reached into his backpack and found a great green ladle. He smacked the toenails off of Chuck and he was stunned for a time.

"Quick, Blaze!" cried Tanaka. "We must combine our forceful energy and quell this maddening display of dishonour and misused integrity!"

And so, Meaty Sock kept Chump at bay and Tonka and Bread got in close for the finishing hit. It was the most impressive event since the Peter Frampton concert of '06!

New Continue?


	73. Toyota

Chapter Gold: Toyota

Chuck was utterly bashed by the great error of his ways. His whole self was a bad time. He got punched like nobody's biz. Tanaka and Blaze had satisfied the algorithms once and for all.

"Chuck, you have been retired from your robot existence!" crooned Tanaka with his saucy throat and vocal cords. "I can see the light at the end of the tunnel!"

"No way! I cannot be a dead!" roared Chuck and then his robot parts shut down like an xbox forever.

"Is he gone?" asked Chris with tears welling up and frozen feelings in his dumb dorky life.

"Yes, Master Chris!" said Tanaka proudly as he displayed his abs for all the sunlight to bounce off of like a solar panel of hot hope.

"Why did you kill my grandpa?" asked Chris's sad life.

"Weep not," reassured Metal Sonic as he patted Chris like an ugly bongo. "That evil man was not your gramps. He was a fiend of looking stature. His defeat was very noble indeed. The real Chuck Thorndyke would have preferred this outcome, nonetheless."

Blaze agreed with the nodding of head.

Tanaka agreed too and then he realised the awesome look of his shirtlessness. He felt like the hottest stud since the alphabet.

Chris eyed his butler and the other two. "I trust fairness, but that shan't destroy my cries. I am totally a real emotional character!"

"He is indeed an emotion smorgasbord," observed Merger Conic.

Blah took out a handkerchief and dried the tears off of the ground. She totally hated Chris's powerful emotions and wished he was locked in a room with only food and water.

So did everyone else except for Tanaka because he was an idol of morals.

"I just have one thing I do not understand," said Metal Sanik. "Why did Blaze and Tanaka have a combo attack that actually succeeded like the stars?"

Blaze and Tanaka looked at one another with awe and strength and Tanaka had righteous pecs and abs that spanned civilisations.

"It is due to the extreme fact that Tanaka and I are actually true brother and sister," explained Blaze through revelation.

Chris and Metal Sonic were stunned by the factoid.

"Yes, I am part cat and Blaze is part human, we are just entities from another dimension and quantum physics denotes these inconsistencies due to higher planes of order," further explained the Tanaka.

"I understand because I am a full robot, but Chris don't because his brain is teeny and pink like the average human. Hah!" laughed Mel Gibson. "I am the superior being!"

Blaze and Tanaka laughed along with Metal Sonic because he was a funny man and Chris laughed too because he was a stupid man. Then Blaze saw the dead earlobe upon the dry grounds. The ring was still attached as an earring. Blaze slunk up to the device and placed it upon her next digit. She was stealing because nobody else saw her. Uh-oh…

New Continue?


	74. Kraata

Chapter Gwen: Kraata

Vector's massive biceps seethed with rage. Not only had his father been deadened, but now his newest friend and brother of war. He looked down at the death of Spiderman and his manly tears mingled with his beat-up appearance. He was sweating due to the mad hysterics. He wished for all evil to be quelled immediately.

Silver was so grudged at Crash Bandicoot. His evil knew no bounds and it was seriously making his eyebrows angrier like Mr. PotatoHead.

"Dang," said Mighty as he whispered into his bow and nocked an arrow. He knew the passion of war was a deadly scene.

Omega was agitated as well and his gears and wires were badly hurt due to the rocking and rolling of holy battle.

"Time is due for your surrender, Silver," announced Crash's might of bad.

"In your dreams, butt!" quipped the Hero of Time.

Vector looked at his Monado and charged it up. "I will give one more shot at my redemption arc!" roared the crocky boi.

"I am unbeatable," said Crush like a Pokemon.

"I will make sure you no longer draw a sword on the innocent, you vile bad guy!" said the heart of Silver and his right big toe.

Crash laughed with his maniac and then he ate a Wumpa that boosted his strength. "See now? I am so powerful already, but when I consume the sacred Wumpas, I gain more formidable abs."

Santa gasped when he saw Crash's abs get beefier and the great goodness it was the evil. It irked his kind soul.

The crocodile rage in Vanuatu was erupted like the volcanos of distant dimensions. He bolted into the air and dropped a flaming sword upon Crawl like a hammer of judgment and Thor.

Crash dodged dat blade, but didn't really have to because the Monado can't cut people.

"You are returning for more defeat, alligator?" said Crash in sneaky evil tones.

"I am not that specimen. I am a full-fledged dile…" growled Vex and he got his power up to max potential.

New Continue?


	75. Boog pwns Elliot

Chapter Web: Boog pwns Elliot

"I can't believe how Vector is being right now," said Silver with his inside thought head. "I have never seen him with so much rage or muscular composition. It is like the fireflies in a jar who seek the truth."

"I think Vector is gaining a consciousness for freedom," said Mighty as he settled down his bow. "We must respect the child's wishes and allow him this fight."

"But Vector just had a showdown with Scratch the stinkin' Chicken," said Simian with his nose power. His abs were silent.

"Aye, but I feel as though this might be the last time as well," said Murky.

"No stinkin' way…" said Silv.

"My balance servos do maintain this posit. We are looking ahead towards a grand conclusion," said Omega with aching tentacles.

"No… I cannot let my brethren fall!" said Silver. He rushed forward and drew his own Monado from the heavensent glory of the aged aeons. "I will destroy the bad!"

"Do not tamper!" shouted Might.

But it was too late. Silver was already teamed up with the monumental amalgamation of muscle that was Vector da Croco.

"What are you doing here, my dad's friend?" said the reptile one.

"I am here to make sure you don't throw your life away!" said Shifty. "I and you is gonna give Crash the defeat!"

And so, the two worked together and combined their Monados into the biggest Monado ever that had a gun attached to it. Silver and Vector held a trigger in each hand.

Crash consumed more Wumpa. His abs got more solid like a rock. "I cannot be stopped by that useless artifact!" laughed the chortling demon.

"Feel our wrath!" shouted Silver and Vector together at the same time simultaneously. Then they shooted the sword like a gun. The blast connected with Crash's abs and started drilling away at da foundation.

"My dad will be proud of me!" screamed Vendor as he pulsed his muscle veins like IVs.

"STAR WARS!" cried Sliver as he did so many amazing powers from his head to his hands to the combo Monado.

Crash took in the mighty ouch. He was getting defeated, but he was still so stinking formidable, like his abs. He licked up more Wumpas endlessly to aright his eager evil. "My abs will never be ceased!" cried the creature of chaos.

"We need more power!" shouted Silver revenging the stars.

"GOOOOOOO!" squealed Vector like the knight of doom.

"ME!" said Crash and then he felt his power slip away. The Monado was gaining more strength than he could swallow the Wumpa collection. "Oh my lanta!"

"He's getting ow now!" shouted Vector and Silver and they made one final push. The Monado cut deep into the tainted bandicoot soul, never touching the people person, but the core of ideologies.

New Continue?


	76. Um Tetris

Chapter Avengers: Um Tetris

"Mother, why was I birthed?" asked Crash Bandicoot to Marie Bandicoot.

"You were to resolve a conflict between nations, young creature," said Marie.

Crash was so involved in the idea of his duty. He made sure to correct his teeth through the application of dental belief systems. Ergo, he became a dentist.

"Nice smile," said his teacher Mr. Dude.

"Thank you, Mr. Dude," said Crash.

But that was a dream for healthy teeth upkeep. The demise of relations between neighbouring lands breed a hostile crisis. All of a sudden, no one could retain past luxuries. The ideologies had been crippled by the emergence of chaotic retribution.

"Crash," said Marie on her deathbed. "When you were yea-high to a spoon of oatmeal, you inquired of me your purpose."

"Aye, I so totes remember, Parent," said Crab.

"I gave you the truth and nothing but the holy truth," said the mum.

Crash cried as his mother passed. He buried her in the domain of cowlicks. It was located east of the breadcrumb factory.

Crash sat down and scooped his ice cream like this. "I am saddened," said he saddened like the waves crushing an orca.

A man in a cloak approached Squash Bandit Tooth and handed him a silver medallion. "Do you see that with your own eyes?" said the cloaked.

"Yes, but how do you suppose I am a living component of a future design?" asked Crash with his heart and belly full of Wumpa.

"You must exact your revenge for this world's destruction," said the man.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that you discover… who YOU are." And with that, the man left. Crash clutched the medallion and wore it with pride. He then went back to dentist school and became a name for himself.

Best dentist in all of history. Even Master Oogway would be jealous.

New Continue?


	77. Rise to the Sky

Chapter Ultron: Rise to the Sky

Crash joined the dentist army at the turn of the millennium. He had good friends like Mumbo Jumbo and Mr. Resetti. When they entered the war in order to destroy the opposers of great multitudes, Crash was declared a declarative hero for his heroism.

"Mad props to you, bruh," said General Dude, his old university instructor of old.

"You look like you've seen better days," said Crash to his homeroom brohan.

"Aye, Crash. I am getting old in age and I can't see without my glasses. I'm like a Jirachi with no mirror," said General Dude.

"The sad is in my heart, guy," said Crash.

The sun set on the horizon like a movie with epic budgets. Lots of people didn't like the idea, so they belched at the skyline and the sun never arose again. An ice age followed and scorched the land with sheer cold.

Crash's friends and army mates were dropping like flies.

General Dude and Mr. Resetti were near death too.

"Don't dye," said Crash, referring to hair paint.

"They must, they are of old age," said Mumbo.

"Mumbo, why are we still here? Just to suffer?" wept Crag.

"Eekum-Bokum, said Mumbo as he made amazing magic to remove several cavities from a young goat.

"Thank you for saving my jaw," said the goat and it ran off into the snow.

"See our grand life?" asked Mumbo to his boi.

Crash put his tears away and then faced the canyon of death. "I can't stand the world coming to an end," said he. "I need a plan to eradicate the mass hysteria…" He took out his silver medallion and gazed at his wondrous glory.

"What do we do?" said Mumbo. "There is no sense in dropping out of the army like a cad. We are commissioned to do our sworn duty, Crash Bandicoot."

"Aye, but this whole war has led to nothing but the torment of others. No side is being resolved. We are just creating a front for the chaos to propagate a culture, to profit off of a war-driven ideology. The young children, oblivious to the ill misfortune, thrive off our daily struggles. They know nothing."

"Aye, but what do we have a say in?"

"We don't." Crash turned to the skies again. "We are all born to die. Mother…"

New Continue?


	78. Ideals

Chapter Infinity: Ideals

"Good job in the army, Crash," said Master Oogway as he handed a golden star sticker to Crash.

Today was the big day, Crash and his troop were returning home. Their part in the war was totally over now.

"The war is still raging behind us," said Crash to Mumbo.

"Yes, but it is not within our realm of duty any longer," said Mumbo saintly. "We have been released from the horrors that plagued our existence. We must begin life anew or die by the past woes."

"I agree, but also disagree, Mumbo," said Crash and then they parted ways and never saw nobody ever again.

Crash was back in Australia and was eating a Wumpa milkshake and thought about the wise words of his deceased mentor. General Dude and Mr. Resetti were gone forever, but maybe in a better place. Mumbo was gone too, but he was probably starting a family and slowly sinking into the harsh façade of an unburdened reality.

"We are plagued by death…" Crash growled into his milkshake.

"Pay this bill," said the waiter.

"I ain't have a single money!" shouted Crash and then he hit the waiter with his medallion.

"Ow, now I have a suing idea!" said the felled waiter.

Everyone looked at Crash sternly. He felt so outta his element. He was a hero, but treated as a villain. It was all cuz the world is a warzone, but everyone who isn't a part of it benefits from its moral casualties.

"Ruinous…" said Crash to his medallion and he darted out of the café and looked really sleek and cool in his pants. He hid under the bridge of San Francisco.

"You are a man," said Crash to himself. The psyching was not aiding his bandicoot life. He wept into his medallion. "We need to make a change… If the heroes like Mr. Dude are going to be viewed as villains and the world is governed by the villains we call 'heroes', then why am I on the losing side?"

Crash stood up and faced the earth's rays of sun with his Prometheus abs.

"I will change the world for the better. I will become the hero… by becoming a villain…"

New Continue?


	79. Nobility

Chapter Endgame: Nobility

The Monado lay upon the ground and dissolved into nothingness. Silver tried to reach his grab, but it was too late and weakness was all in Silver from head to simple toe.

Crash roared out an exhausted cry of paining anguish. "LIFE!" he did roaring.

"Shut your mouth…" Vector said in beefed-up torment. His muscles ached like the night sky.

"LIFE!" cried Crash.

"This is a sad state," said Mighty as he returned to his bow. "Shall I put him out of his misery, this foul beast?"

"No, let the warlord breathe his last without a heavy heart," said Omega. He understood conscious desires with his robot brain.

Mighty rolled his eyes and then rolled up into a ball because real armadillos can do that when they ain't bein' roadkill.

"I can't believe you are such an evil species," said Silver to Crash as he crawled over to him and wished for his abs to remain studly.

"LIFE!" screeched Crash.

"Oh, shut your stinkin' face!" Vex said with so much anger and pain. He felt like ow and stuff.

"Life…" Crash finally exhaled and then felt his body shut down. "Silver…"

"Aye?" said the hedgy.

"You have defeated me and my purpose," said Crash. "I suppose that finally dissects my reasoning. I was a frivolity of nature this entire time."

"Why do you speak this kind of babble?" asked Silv with his eyes and his heart.

"Silver… I am but a part of a desire for truth. I tried to make a difference, yet I failed ingloriously…" Crash coughed and his nose dropped to the ground and a crate fell on his head because he missed it.

"Silver," said Crash. "I die neither a hero nor a villain. My purpose has been detained ever since my birth. Now I rejoin my mother and my wise mentor…"

With that, Crash grew angel wings, he then ascended to the heavens. A halo appeared on his self. His pants were still rocking that 90s swag.

Silver began to cry. "Why are you speaking like a benevolent warrior? You killed Spiderman, you idiot!"

"I tried to resolve all conflicts through a mindset that I was brought up with. I thought I could make do with the errors of this foolish world. I thought I could restore a past order. However, the only order that has ever existed is shrouded in unholy entropy. Those that govern the principalities are no more benevolent than I."

"You madman… We'll never forgive you!" said Vector and his crunching teeth and paining biceps.

"I don't wish for you to agree with my callous actions. It was all I knew how to do for my time being. But my mission is at an end. I leave the rest to you. For the sake of all who suffer either in the midst of turmoil or completely oblivious to the corrupt overmind, please end this war…"

With that, Crash had been engulfed into the heavens and his shiny sparkly fairy dust was no more.

"Dude," said Silver.

"Yeah, bruh," said Vector.

"Uh-oh," said Mighty, bow and arrow lifted to proclaim avid ab territory.

Omega just blinked and turned towards Silver.

"A war," Silver said like a snake tongue because the horrid words felt poisonous.

"Yes, so it seems," replied Omega. "I don't think Crash would lie about that, homie."

"But that's not the worst part," said Mighty. "This war… has been going on right under our noses da whole stinkin' time."

New Continue?


	80. rogergcmnawe

Chapter Levram: rogergcmnawe

"What now?" said he to them at the table eagerly.

The room was silent and everybody just did a hand in each hand like Mace Windu.

"See what happened on Speed Highway?" asked the darkest cloak ever. "See how he has died?"

"Crash Bandicoot, that swine. He has finally surrendered to the power of the unknown. Good for him," said another cloak, but purple.

"He is deceased, defeated, and his morality is discarded. No one will avenge him," said Crimson Cloak.

"Ha! I knew it because of the truth," said one blue cloak, he sipped an almond shake.

"Now, now, boys, let's not get too excited!" laughed a very fat cloak, he put his head forward and revealed his mustache and glasses. "He was an easy one!"

"Eggman, you never cease to amaze me with your overconfidence," said Dark Cloak. "Lest you forget the power Silver the Hedgehog governs with his dangerous abdominal muscles?"

"Oh, I am aware, but that means nary a thing to me," said Eggman, boisterously like a rampant cereal bowl.

Green Cloak shook his head. "SMH" said he.

"What are the current conditions of the world order?" asked Blue Cloak.

"Silver's advance on Speed Highway along with his crooked dorks have only caused an anomaly in Sector D4," said Crimson Cloak, reading from his paper like a studious python. "In Sector C2, the war between empires North and South has escalated to a nuclear assault. Everything remains peachy in Sectors A2-B1."

"Excellent," said the Golden Cloak at the head of the cloak table.

"Why is this a good thing. Someone other than Crash Bandicoot has discovered our grand scheme…" said Purple Cloak.

"It is good because it was prophesied by the elders. Silver, as a guardian of the Eternal Abs, will finally bring forth the truth," said Golden Cloak. "Passion will persist and the guidance of war will finally elect a united principle. Chaos will be left uncontrolled evermore."

"Might I remind you that we are in the midst of a crisis, dude," said Green Cloak.

"Sometimes the necessary evils are a yearn in which we must abet all stakes upon," said Golden Cloak wisely like Yoda more than Windu. "Silver's abs are the key to this universe. It only makes sense that we utilise the full extent of which we have in order to ordain a firm hold on the nations."

"But if the plan is faulty?" asked Green Cloak.

"It shan't be. Despite his heroic outpouring, Silver can be easily swayed to work for us without his knowledge of any dire components," said Golden Cloak. "Given the correct ethereal stimuli in the allotted timeframe, Silver will bring all seven rings to us and the universe will once again regain its unity."

 **END OF SEASON 2...**

New Continue?


End file.
